


Omegaverse: N/A Series Part 1

by Greenink018



Category: Cc4, TheRealColorCrew, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Adult Breastfeeding, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Character with mutisim, Consent, Consent pushing, Female genitalia, Femboy sub, Fluff, Frequent mentions of past rape, Gentle Dom, Giant dom, Hallucinating from mental illness, Happy Ending, Homosexual Parents, Knotting, M/M, Male Futanari, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of miscarriage, Mindbroken Sub, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, PTSD, Past Human Trafficking, Past mindbreak, References to Knotting, Repeated attempted suicide, Schizophrenic Character. Schizophrenic Parent, Size Difference, Talk of Suicide, Underage ltr, best summary never, beta, big penis, cc4 n/a series, current mindbroken, deathseed101, etc - Freeform, fbi. Government agent, greenink018, male male relationship, micro penis, numbness after sex, omega - Freeform, omega breeding, physical problems from past abuse, suicidal partner, therealcolorcrew - Freeform, tourettes, vickgreene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenink018/pseuds/Greenink018
Summary: (Links to Illustrations in Fic)Father to Red's children, one biologically. FBI field agent Crew found Red as a child with autism and a traumatic brain injury, abandoned in a fire by the boy's late father. He raises Red and they end up with one another when Red is 17, Blue falls for him so rapidly and proposes within the first month. Red is kidnapped 14 months later and Blue has a total meltdown. Red is kidnapped for almost two months before the FBI locates the trafficking ring where Red is being used as a drugged omega prostitute. Blue leads a task force to save his wife, and is shot six times in the process. He and Red heal together as Red carries one of his rapists babies, but tries to commit suicide at the seven month mark. Blue tries to heal emotionally while trying to heal from the kidnapping and his wife's new state of mind. Can he hold himself together AND try to heal his wife and shelter him and his children from the outside world? Red recovers and ends up pregnant again, but with Blue's child.See Notes.
Relationships: BlueCrew/RedCrew
Kudos: 1





	1. Omegaverse: N/A CC4

**Author's Note:**

> Starts pretty broadly, clarifying parts come in random chapters and theres plenty of em so enjoy the insaneo journey. 
> 
> Red is able to speak, his brain injury causes him to experience debilitating stuttering and headaches so he signs. Blue can understand ASL better than he can perform it.
> 
> Idk much about the FBI and they're mentioned a lot in this series forgive me. Unbetaed.

The Following are some Links to my DeviantArt. It will age verify you but I swear it's free and it's worth it to associate a face with a name. 

[NA Series: Cover SafeForWork](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-Untitled-Project-N-A-Shaded-864296364)

[NA Series: Page 1](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-1-864283145)

[NA Series: Page 2](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-2-864313456)

[NA Series: Page 3](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-3-864445454)

[NA Series: Page 4](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-4-864469580)

[NA Series: Page 5](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-5-864525655)

[NA Series: Page 6](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-6-TW-864686719)

[NA Series: Page](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-7-864843542)7

[NA Series: Page 8](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-8-Censored-864931344)

[NA Series: Page 9](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-9-TW-864974922)

[NA Series: Page 10](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-10-TW-865156415?ga_submit_new=10%3A1608976872)

[NA Series: Page 11](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-11-865407290)

[NA Series: Page 12](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Omegaverse-N-A-MiniCom-Page-12-865435063)

Sorry ahead of time for the ERRATIC jumping around in this story, it IS supposed to be that way to maintain an eir of chaos. 

TW in Tags: Please read ALL TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THE TAGS.

Blue touched softly. That slight bump on Red's abdomen was his unborn child. Blue's seed. Blue's baby. It had taken years... But Red was finally pregnant with his child. The damage to Red's womb had been so severe, he began to believe he'd been rendered infertile after the c section and after the first miscarriage, Blue didn't think he could mentally or emotionally take another heartbreak. Red had a child already, but the damage to his womb was so severe she had to be delivered via c section almost two months early.

Red was months pregnant now. The baby was healthy and thriving. Blue had always dreamed of being a biological father. Dreamed of raising his own flesh and blood with a young mate in a stable home.

Blue knelt to press soft kisses to the plush of Red's pelvis.

"You're so beautiful, pregnant with my child... Such a beautiful mother... Red, my darling... You are so ravishing when expecting... You were made to be filled with my offspring..." Blue looked up at Red. He was very young. Now 20 in relevant human years, Red had desired to carry his protectors son, and was committed to birthing Blue many children. Blue was nearly a relative 37. Caring for Red since he'd found him as a young child, abandoned in a fire. His little Red had been stolen from him, after being followed home from school, traffiked and raped by adults repeatedly for two months before Blue was able to find and rescue him, and he gave birth five months later.

Besides. Blue was an amazing father with his first daughter Sarah, who would be two later this year. Red had been impregnated through those rapes with her. He couldn't identify her real father during a lineup. There had been so many men and he'd been drugged and beaten so badly he couldn't recall. The only reason people had been put behind bars was the sickening amount of DNA found inside Red after a rape test kit and his hospitalization. Red loved his sweet young daughter and was thrilled that the new child would be his love's.

"How are your breasts?" Blue asked softly, "I've heard around now they begin to get more tender..."

Red nodded, he didn't speak often, mostly expressing his approval or distate with physical contact. His voice was soft, and his mind had been harmed leading him to have a frustrating stutter. This had gotten worse after the kidnapping.

Blue let his hands slide slowly up Red's midsection to his tiny breasts. He gently lifted and cupped the tender breasts in his palms, feeling the powerful warmth.

"God you're so fertile..." Blue whispered, he was being as gentle as he could. Red's PTSD from his brutal kidnapping had left him emotionally petrified of even his husband, but they were trying to heal together. They made love slowly and gently, and just touched the same way. Nothing too fast, nothing ever sudden. Red's mental handicap made him react slowly enough as it was, now his fears added to the speed in which he could process his surroundings. Sarah didn't spark those fears, to Blue and Red's relief. She was as lively as any one and a half year old and Red loved to play with her all the time. She loved her singing chair, that sang a little melody if she pressed buttons, and colorful lights flashed and made her smile and laugh. Red loved being a mother, and he wanted so badly to raise children and have a family. He leaned into Blue's touch.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked, wrapping an arm loosely around Red's waist. The pregnant redhead nodded, a hand sliding over Blue's chest and to his powerful left arm.

"Oh... Do you wanna go to the bedroom with me?" He asked, smiling a bit as he looked into Red's eyes. Red nodded, grasping Blue's shirt by the second knuckle of his index finger and his thumb and tugging very gently. Blue caressed Red's cheek with his free hand.

"I'm gonna go check on Sarah and I'll meet you in bed, okay?" Blue asked his handicapped lover. Red smiled and nodded, he adored physical love and he seemed to have an addiction-like need to have sex. This behavior seemed to sky-rocket after Red had been raped. He would cry after sex once in a while, which was still far too frequently for Blue. Red had been pulled from his regular school to be taught at home by private tutor and attend therapy at least bi weekly, aside from the weekends. He still had nightmares, and would cling to his protector at night, only settling when Blue's arms were wrapped around him.

Blue walked quietly into Sarah's nursery, she was sleeping soundly, her strawberry blonde hair a mess. She was so cute, Blue leaned on her crib, just watching her sleep. Red had a precious child, and Blue would do anything for his daughter. Red slipped out of his early maternity clothes and into his see-through nightie and black lacy boy shorts. He laid in bed and curled into a ball, hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

He didn't like to be without his Blue for long. He whimpered into the pillow, it had been only a few minutes and he was already feeling anxious alone.

"B-Bbb-bb-bbbll-llue..." He whispered into the full fluffy pillow. His hands curled into the fabric, his eyes clamping shut as he tried to push away the memories of his wrists being tied together and the rope being drilled into a wall as strangers took turns-

"I'm here baby..." Red's eyes opened and he turned to face the door as Blue stepped inside.

"Hhnnn... Nnn!" Red whined as Blue began to remove his shirt. This was taking too long, Red needed those big safe arms now. Blue tossed his shirt on the bed and moved to lie next to Red, smiling as his lover immediately crawled beside him, snuggling into his ribcage beneath his massive arm.

"I'm here, I'm here, Red. You're safe. You're never gonna be away from me again... I promise. I promise you, my angel." Blue spoke deeply and seriously.

"L-ll-lll-l-lo-l-love... Y-y-y-you..." Red managed, he needed the warmth from Blue's body to reassure him. His mind often brought him back to that dingey warehouse room. His mind would "wake him up" in bondage and alone, naked, tied to a rough concrete wall. Blue was the only one who could keep him calm and grounded. Blue reached his free hand across his chest and Red moved to hold it with his own.

"I love you, Red. You're so special. You mean the world to me..." Blue mused, loving how Red's petite hand fit so easily inside his.

Red cuddled closer, pressing his breasts to Blue's side.

"Ah... Red, do... Do you want to touch?" Blue asked, Red spoke with his body, Blue needed to be able to understand him when he "spoke".

Red slowly moved, he slid onto Blue's pelvis, softly placing his hands on Blue's abs and straddling him.

"Red... Can I touch? Please, may I touch you?" He always asked, and Red seemed to take well to that. He nodded, blushing as Blue's hands slid beneath and parted Red's sheer nightie. His hands moved to those small supple breasts, they were very firm and filled with milk. Blue gently massaged them to approving coos of relief. Red's body relaxed as his painful breasts were rubbed by caring hands. He quivered on Blue's crotch, his hand moved to his mouth, his teeth biting his knuckle.

"Your breasts are so perfect and tiny... I love small breasts, Red... I love how puffy your nipples are getting... I can't wait for your new milk to come back in..." Blue groaned passionately, this foreplay was something they both enjoyed, just soft intimate touching and loving words. Red felt very safe this way, he felt like boundaries were being established, and that he was loved and not lusted over.

Blue gently slid his hands down over Red's stomach, resting them on his hips, beginning to roll his hips beneath him.

"Yeah? You like that? That's how I'm gonna make love to you. Deep and slow... Yeah I'm gonna make love to my pregnant Red... I'll make it feel so good, Red." Blue groaned as he thrust slowly upwards in his jeans. He was already hard, his thick manhood outlined on his pants. Red turned him on so much and he had to he so gentle. It was stressful yet incredibly satisfying. His young wife was learning to trust again, and he wanted to trust Blue first. Red lifted his rear end, sliding his legs together for a moment so he could slowly pull off his lacy black panties, he set them on Blue's chest and moved to straddle him again, his soft bare skin on Blue's rough jeans.

"These are cute." Blue purred as he lifted the tiny black panties, holding them up infront of himself. "They're so little... How did you fit these tiny things around that sweet round ass?"

Red giggled softly, his hands rubbing up and down Blue's abs and chest. Red enjoyed his husband's sculpted body, he was so strong. Red felt so safe with him. He needed to, everything scared him now. Blue was the only light in a world of terrifying darkness. He ran his fingertips over the four deep scars on his abs and two in his chest, bullets that Blue had taken during the raid on the brothel where Red had been kept. The hollow point bullets had pierced his vest and sunken shallowly into his body at a destructive pace. Blue had taken months to recover and it was still healing.

"Easy..." Blue spoke heavily, he didn't want Red to dwell on his scars. It always brought on those memories.

"B-b-bbb-bblll-bbl-" Red attempted to say his lovers name. Blue ran a hand over one of Red's splayed thighs.

"I know. I know, baby. It's okay. I'm really hard, do you want to touch it?" Blue asked, squeezing Red's thigh lightly. Red nodded, his hands moving behind himself to blindly unbutton Blue's pants, tugging at his zipper.

"That's good..." Blue smiled, his hands sliding behind Red's shapely rear to pull his briefs down and let his now throbbing hard cock bounce to freedom. Red whimpered slightly, he was blushing and anxious.

"Raise your hips up, I want you to take your time sliding down on this dick..." Blue tried his hardest not to ravage the sexy young redhead, he wanted Red to be in control. It made him feel safe and that made Blue happy. Red obeyed, lifting himself onto his knees, his slit was already wet even though his male ness was only half hard. He pressed the dripping slit against the wide blunt head of Blue's unprotected penis.

"A-ahh....h-h-hhnnn..." Red whimpered softly as the head parted his lips. Red closed his eyes as he pushed his hips down with enough effort to force the bulbous head inside his tiny cunt. He sobbed out sharply as Blue propped himself up on a strong arm, his free hand moving to caress Red's cheek.

"Easy. You know how big it is... Go slower... I don't want you to panic. It's okay, go slower." Blue cooed gently and calmly, his cock trembling inside Red with the insane amount of self-control he was exhibiting. Even with just the head inside, Red was so petite, his hole was so tight and hot, and it was literally dripping sweet streaks of Red's natural lubricant down his shaft.

"Ahh...A-ahhh... B-b-bbb-bblll-bbl-lluee..." Red moaned, his eyes locked on Blue's. Blue's strong hand felt so good on his cheek, Red nuzzled into his hand as he slid his hips down further, his lips parting as his husband's unfairly thick cock spread his tiny-hole so far. He'd only taken another couple inches.

"I love you... I love you so much... You feel your husband inside you? You feel my love radiating inside you? That's good... Nice and easy like that... We have all the time in the world...as long as you're with me I'm happy, Red..." Blue groaned, his hand moving to brush through Red's hair, coming to rest at the small of his back.

The encouragement meant so much to the redheaded omega. He felt so broken, so filthy. Blue deserved someone pure and perfect. Red's mind screamed at him that he was dirty and used, that Blue deserved better. That Red had had someone else's child and that Blue was the one being punished.

"Nnnn-n-nn-nnoo..." Red whined, a hand moving to his forehead, his teeth clenching.

"It's okay... It's okay, baby..." Red had told Blue about this in the past. Blue brought his hand to Red's pulling it gently away from his face, "I love you..."

Red looked at Blue with soaking wet eyes.

"Stop... I don't want you to cry... We can't keep going if you cry, sweetheart... I love you... Whatever your brain is telling you is wrong... Don't listen to those bad things, you're pregnant with my baby, I love you, I want you." Blue reassured his shaking lover.

"D-dd-dd-d-di-dir-irt-d-d-"

"Don't say that. Never say that, you're not dirty. You're not broken. You're mine, you're my wife, you're the mother of my children. There's nothing wrong with you, please don't think that way..." Blue insisted, biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning as Red sunk down to the base of his cock, moaning a soft quivering moan as Blue's huge cock pressed to his cervix.

"Uhnnn Reddd!" Blue moaned deeply. He sat up fully, wrapping his arms around Red's waist and hugging him close. Blue's chest was heaving as he panted, he didn't want to grip Red too hard but he needed to express his ecstasy. "Uhhhhfff...fuhh... Ah, Red... Red, baby... God you're so tight... Ahhh... Baby, baby... Oh fuck baby..."

Red moaned softly, his voice was quivering. He could feel Blue throbbing inside him. His husband was enjoying him, and now, that's what Red cared about. His body was nothing more than his husband's toy, at least in his own mind. He saw his body as the vessel his husband would make love to, and the host body for his husband's children. Blue felt nothing like that. He loved his wife dearly. He didn't need this sex but he did enjoy it. He just wanted to be with Red, he just wanted to live the rest of his life this way: with Red in his arms.

"Baby...ahhh... My love... You feel so incredible... You are so soft... Ahh, run your hands through my hair... I need to feel close to you... Please, ahhh...ahh yes... Please love me... Please love me back..." Blue begged his young lover, his hands moving to hold Red by the small of his back and between his shoulder blades, his silky hair caressing Blue's massive forearm.

Red obeyed, his hands moved to Blue's hair, his fingers stroking through Blue's thick jet black hair, scraping his scalp over and over before tangling in his locks and tugging lightly. Red leaned in for a soft kiss, whimpering into Blue's lips as they met. Red held Blue's head, he loved him so much. Blue felt so good, he was so filling. Red's tiny little hole was so tight on such a huge cock, his pink inner tissue would slide out of his body as Blue slid his cock out. The couple moaned quietly together as Red rode his husband's cock. His hips moved slowly, more rolling his hips on Blue's than bouncing on his cock. All the same to Blue, Red was grinding on his fat cock. Blue's hips rolled beneath Red. Red's breathing quickened, his grip getting so slightly harder. Blue braced him closely.

"Red...baby... I can feel you getting tighter... You're gonna cum for me, aren't you? You wanna cum on your husband's cock?" Blue asked, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and chest. Red nodded quickly, just grinding his hips back and forth on his husband's throbbing erection. "That feels good, huh? You like when I'm deep inside you... You like how my cock head feels against that tiny womb?"

Red moaned softly, his breath hitching as he soaked the base of Blue's cock in his slick, his girl-hole leaking fluids onto Blue's cock as the redhead gasped and sobbed in ecstasy. Red had been having difficulty gaining a full erection with his boy-parts, and he hadn't gotten himself to cum that way in a while, and was soft if he was able to. Blue would be able to make him cum orally, but Red only let him do that once in a while. He liked being penetrated by his husband. He wanted to feel his husband's hard cock inside him. That sweet slow thrusting, the feeling of his massive husband filling him. Red shivered beneath Blue, moaning incoherently as his husband continued to thrust inside his now numbing hole.

Red had developed a mental block for his body. He had been forced to cum so many times by the men who'd kidnapped him that his body was able to go numb after the first time he came now. Well. Less able and more forced, he would lose all sensation in his body, head to toe numbness. He only wished it hadn't lasted into his normal life. He wished it didn't happen when he was with his alpha. He wanted to feel Blue seeding him. He wanted to feel the moment Blue's hot seed soaked his insides. The moment that wet sperm coated his womb.

A firm hand moved to support Red's back and shoulders, gently tipping, to lay the redhead against the bed. Blue nuzzled his head against the pillow that lay behind Red's head, his body was too massive to curl against his wife's chest. He grunted softly as he took Red's numbed hole harder, the bed creaking so slightly under his massive weight. His hand's slid to Red's thighs, spreading them and settling the boys ankles on his shoulders as he thrust firmly. Red's hands slid to Blue's broad chest, holding a pec each as his husband throbbed inside. 

"Ahhh...I'm cumming... Fuck... Ahh...ah...hhh...fuck, baby... I'm cumming inside... God your pussy is so tight... Oh GOD yeahhh..." Blue was panting, his head pushed firmly into the pillow as he stuttered through his orgasm. His hips slowed, he pressed a soft kiss to Red's cheek, feeling the moist streaks of tears.

"Baby..." He propped himself up on his arms over Red's trembling body. Red had dopplets of tears falling very lightly over his cheeks.

"Baby... Please, no..." Blue leaned in, kissing the tears away from Red's cheeks, "please, please don't cry... Did I hurt you? Did I hurt you sweetie? I'm so sorry... I was too rough with you... God, I'm so so so sorry, Red..."

Blue's pregnant wife whimpered softly and took a shakey breath. Blue began to pull out very slowly, and cautiously before Red peeped out softly.

"Nn-nnnn-n-n-nooo..." He reached both hands out quickly for his husband, who was quick to lean into those welcoming arms.

"Why are you crying, my love? Please tell me if I hurt you... Please tell me if I hurt you, baby... You're so small and I don't want you to get damaged..." Blue pleaded softly, Red hugged him against his swollen breasts.

"N-nnn-nnnooo... Ahhh-hh-ahhh-I l-llluhhh-l-l-looo-looovvvve y-y-yy-yyyou..." Red whispered, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Red... You're so incredibly wonderful... I'm so sorry for how rough I got at the end... I'm sorry for how controlling I became..." Blue begged for forgiveness.

"Nn-nnnn-n-n-nooo-oohhhttt... Y-y-yy-yyyou... N-nnn-nnn-n-n-noo huuu-huuurrr-h-h-huuurt..."

"I didn't hurt you?" Blue asked and Red shook his head, he wasn't crying from pain.

"Then what's wrong baby? Are you seeing and hearing those bad thoughts again? Are you having mean thoughts about yourself, again?" Blue asked quietly. 

Red nodded. 

"Baby..." Blue was so sincere, he loved Red with his entire self, and it broke his heart to see those tears. He hated knowing Red was led to this sadness during a beautiful love-making session. 

"I know what those voices are telling you, Red... They're saying you aren't loved... That you aren't a good mother... That you've been defiled... Those things aren't true. I love you so much, baby. You mean the fucking world to me. You're an amazing lover and mother. You're pure... You're so innocent... You're not defiled..."

Red gazed up at Blue, his eyes filled with tears. He hugged Blue against his chest. 

"I love you, baby... You feel safe in my arms, right?" Blue asked, Red nodded against Blue. 

"M-mmmhmmmm...."

"You feel me still inside you? I'm soft but I'm still inside... You feel safe?" Blue asked a different way, and again Red nodded.

"I'll protect you, baby... I promise..." Blue pressed a delicate kiss to the side of Red's throat. Red began to slowly sign against his husband's chest before the massive alpha lifted Red's hands where he could see them.

'I'm so tired, husband, I need to be cuddled. I love you, Blue.' Red slowly signed to his alpha. He smiled, stroking his hand through Red's long silky hair over and over again. Red acknowledged his own need for aftercare. His dominant alpha was so massive and his love making left a lasting feeling inside the petite, submissive, omega. A feeling, Blue understood, that hadn't been pleasant every time Red had experienced it in life. Aside from Blue not being a stranger, Red needed a significant distinguishing factor to seperate making love to his husband and being forced to moan for his traffickers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been YEARS since the kidnapping, and almost two decades since the nightmare of Red being with his father, but the thoughts, memories and flashbacks were all still very real, and very vivid to the young omega boy.

Red was writing in his dream journal as Blue entered the bedroom, drying his hands with a towel after changing his daughters diapers and putting her down for a nap.

"You're writing..." Blue looked concerned, "You've only been down for an hour, you're already having nightmares?"

Red nodded and handed Blue the journal.

'Tonight I saw him again. My dad. He was arguing with my mom and she left the house while I hid in my bedroom. He was drunk again. He broke the handle on my door and raped me. He said how filthy and disgusting I was. He said I was a girl because of my parts and he was gonna tell my mom that I begged him for it. I can't ever see his face. Its always too dark to remember. I started talking funny after he hit me the first time. Now I know not to fight back.'

Blue looked up at his wife.

"Red, don't ever think about him. Never again. You need to obey me when I tell you to get that sick fuck out of your head." Blue spoke in his alpha voice. He sat on the bed next to his young wife. 

"I c-c-c-caaa-aan't..."

"I know it's hard. But you HAVE to... You are torturing yourself like this... He was a horrific man, and your mother was awful for throwing you to the street... I promise you, I will cherish you, Red... Please think of me... Don't think about him..."

"B-B-Blue..."

"No... You're not allowed to think about him. You're not allowed to... Please baby..."

Red moved to snuggle against Blue's chest, he whimpered through his nose. Blue wrapped a protective arm around his fragile wife. Red was so emotional, but he had little in means of communicating his emotional needs. He looked up at his husband with innocent blue eyes.

"It's okay now... You're a mommy now, you'd never abandon your babies, Red... You're a good, loving mother. Your husband loves you very much. No more dreaming about the bad times... You're in a loving family, now..." Blue whispered to his redhead, trying to help him find contentness. 

Blue flipped through Red's journal, he came to the beginning, where Red had written what he remembered from his life with his parents before his father had hit him hard enough to cause brain damage. The story Red had told about being raped in his living room while his mother made dinner quietly in the kitchen was haunting. Red had written about him screaming for her, begging for her to stop his father from brutally using his girl parts. What he had written was bleak, deranged, and heartbreaking. He wrote about when he noticed his own stutter, when his nipples had been too sore to go to school, and couldn't wear his uniform. When his father had knotted him was one of the worst journal entries. 

'Daddy said he was trying to get me pregnant.' The journal entry read, 'he tore me, and I was bleeding so long, it went all the way through my bed and to the floor. He beat me up for bleeding so much. When I begged him to stop making me bleed, he said he couldn't, that when the knot was inside we were joined until the knot went away. I tried to stop crying, because he said it made him angry, that I should be moaning. He told me mommy was angry with me, that I was why they were getting divorced. That I was so much better than her at having sex with him.' Blue shook his head as he skimmed the journal entry.

"You cannot think about him... I won't allow you to do that. Are you gonna obey your husband?" Blue asked, sternly. He was acting. He knew he didn't control his wife, and he didn't want to. He loved Red, but this was too extreme, he would absolutely control this if he could. Red looked up at his husband, submissiveness clear in his expression and body language. He would never challenge his alpha husband. 

"I-I'm so-so-so-sor-sor..." Red began to apologize to his husband, tears forming in his hig blue eyes. Blue felt his heart sinking. 

"Don't cry... please, I know you can't control it... I... I just feel so bad that you're still experiencing these nightmares." Blue said softly to his wife, "I feel so extremely sad when I read this. Your father was a bad person, Red. Your mother wasn't too great either. But you... you're the most amazing person on earth, and I don't know how you managed to avoid having any of them become who you are... but you... you don't need to be having these feelings... I know they're both gone, but baby if I ever, ever, saw your father, well I think that goes without saying..."

Red gently reached for Blue's hand, slipping his fingers into his palm. Blue had truly saved him when he was a child. 

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you, my angel. I truly truly love you, please don't cry... I didn't mean to make you sad..."


	2. Coping Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue deals with Red's poor coping mechanism for his PTSD in the only way he really knows how to. He wants to make Red happy however he can, even at his own emotional expense. 
> 
> Loving someone you essentially need to babysit, however, is a difficult job, especially if you work for an agency like the FBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While mostly Linear in time, this story jumps around ERRATICALLY. It will be mentioned in Bold if time lines flash back or are relived etc, and TW will be (like this) if I feel its semi extreme.
> 
> PLEASE SEE FIRST CHAPTER FOR ILLUSTRATIONS AND COMIC UPDATES (Yes everything is free, you may need to make a DeviantArt account but it is free af and worth it)

  
Red had a tendency to ask Blue to participate in recreating his rapes. Tying Red's wrists down and blindfolding him. Making him wait hours in complete darkness like this before coming to the room and forcing himself on the tiny redhead. Red would beg for him to stop, having told him earlier to ignore his pleas.

Blue hated this. It was killing him inside. Red's mind was so broken, he never wanted to hear his baby pleading for mercy, sobbing for him to stop. Even if it was a game, Blue hated it. It seemed to stop Red's nightmares for a while, and that was the only reason he agreed to play. Red trembled on the bed, his wrists chaffed from pulling on the rough ropes that bound him. His attempted suicide scars were inflamed on his wrists, rubbing against the straw-like rope was irritating his soft skin. Blue stood in the room, trying to psych himself up, his back turned to the blindfolded Red. 

He stroked his limp cock, trying desperately to get himself hard to 'play rape' his pregnant wife. He hated this so much. Red had been brutalized, he had violent scars on both his beautiful young holes. He'd been gang raped and raped without lubricant. He'd been raped while he had open wounds, and raped after he'd been poorly stitched up by untrained thugs. His hole had been used by so many bad men, tortured. 

Blue knew this would happen. He knew he had a hard time performing for this. He'd taken an erection pill earlier and was waiting for the last moments before it did it's job. It wasn't long before he was stroking a hard, thick erection. He wasn't turned on by any means, but he would do ANYTHING for Red. 

Red's legs were partially spread, his pussy barely visible behind his shapely thighs. Blue slid a hand onto one of those silky thighs, spreading his legs apart and exposing the already wet slit.

"You're starting to like it, huh? Your cunt getting fucked by strangers? How many men have had you today, huh? How many men have cum in you today?" Blue growled out in a deeper voice than he spoke with. His own words made him sick.

"E-eh-eh-e-eig-h--t..." Red whimpered softly, "pl-p-p-pl-pl-ll-l-le-lease... D--ddd-dd-do-do-don't... Puh-l-pl-ple-please... I-ii-ii-it h-hurts..." Red had such a pathetic pleading voice. Blue growled. He just wanted this over, he thrust inside his angel to the hilt in one smooth thrust, groaning loudly and throwing his head back.

"N-nhhh-n-nnooo!" Red sobbed out, flexing his cunt hard around Blue's rock solid manhood, "uuhhnnnn~~uuuhhhh... Hnnn...hnnnnnn!!" 

"Oh god..." Blue groaned as Red flexed around his already sensitive cock, he knew Red was trying to push him out, and he knew Red had tried to do this with the men who'd raped him. Red had slowly told Blue he tried to force them out of his body like that, and Blue had had a breakdown. Red had been unknowingly pleasuring his attackers. He'd tried his hardest, but had only made himself tighter for them as a result. Now he flexed on Blue, power-sucking his cock with his wet pussy. Blue slowed his thrusts to enjoy the tight wet hole, he began to take Red as he normally would, slowly and firmly. Red tugging at his ropes broke Blue of his loving trance. 

"Y-y-y-yo-you're h-h-hu-hu-hurting m-m-me!" Red pleaded, his body trembling, his malehood standing firm as Blue slammed rhythmically in and out of his womanhood, "p-pl-pl-plll-llle-llease! H---h--h-h-u-hurt!" 

"God, you're so wet... This pussy is so fucking good... Oh god yes... This tight young omega pussy..." Blue growled as he picked up the pace, careful not to go to hard. Red was so much smaller than he was. Red was spread obscenely wide on Blue's massive cock. If Blue was even the tiniest amount larger, he'd be too big to even force himself inside. 

"Ahh... Yeah, keep trying to push me out! That feels so good! Ahhh, you are so warm inside, you're pregnant and warm..." Blue gasped, the head of his cock repeatedly tapping hard against Red's cervix. The boy was trembling, his moans quieted.

"Red..." Blue groaned, he was breaking the rules but Red's mental health had to come before this game. He slowed his thrusts to a very gentle and slow pace, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Red's cheek, "Red... Are you okay? You still conscious? Tell me you're with me..." 

Red whimpered through his nose nearly silently. That was enough for Blue to pull the quick slip rope on Red's wrists, the boy's hands fell to the bed, his wrists inflamed red and skin raw from the super-rough material. Blue reached to lift the blindfold from his wife's eyes, Red looked up at his husband's face quickly, registering who he was. 

"Red," Blue began, caressing his baby's face over and over, still inside him but not thrusting at all, just feeling Red surround him, "baby, you froze up. Are you okay? You don't wanna keep playing that bad game, do you?"

Red shook his head slowly, he didn't always become traumatized by the game, but occasionally he would, and Blue caught it this time before Red went into his 'panic attacks'. He felt himself comforted by the feeling of Blue's cock inside, just resting inside. He was a very thick man, so well endowed. His body was that of an FBI agent, toned and hard. Blue was covered in scars from his field work. Red gently touched one of the bullet scars on Blue's abs. 

"It's okay, you're safe... I promise you'll never be hurt again... You feel me inside you? Yeah? You feel me inside? I love you... I don't like playing that game..." Blue gently caressed Red's cheek, brushing his long hair behind his ear. Red's fingers moved up Blue's body, tracing his scars. He had them everywhere, Red's fingertips came to rest over Blue's throat, where a long thin scar had faded to being nearly invisible. It was almost ten years old, but Blue's throat had been slit while he was being held as a hostage in Columbia. Blue had suffered badly while healing from that. He hadn't been able to speak and the wound kept getting infected. Red had been a child while he helped Blue recover. Of course then he and Blue hadn't been in a relationship together. Red remembered this time clearly though. He had been so glad Blue had come home, so glad that he survived. He was so happy that Blue had been given nearly four months off of work to heal. Blue leaned in for a kiss, he was being gentle again. He wanted it like this. Tender gentle touches, and soft delicate sex. 

He wanted to have Red, but he wanted it slowly. He slid a hand to Red's hips, gently squeezing as his hips reared back, his lubed cock sliding out, and slowly thrusting inside again to a soft breath from his wife. Red's hands slid to tangle in Blue's hair, gripping it lightly. Blue groaned deeply, his arm slowly moved around the small of Red's back, his massive body dwarfing the tiny pregnant wife beneath him. He held his weight off of his lover as he propped himself on his elbows, the bed creaking beneath them was a massive turn on for the tiny redhead. His husband was so large. He was so strong. Red felt so safe in his arms. He moaned softly with every thrust, Blue had nice full thrusts, pulling out nearly to the tip before burying himself to Red's cervix. He kissed and lightly sucked at Red's throat, his body was covered in goosebumps as the pleasure of such a tiny hole sucking him started to become too much. 

"Red..." He moaned, nipping at Red's collarbone, "ahhh... Red, baby... I'm gonna cum inside... Please...ahhhhh~ please, Red... Cum for me..." Blue pleaded, he refused to allow himself to cum first. Red had to cum before he did. He slid a hand below Red's slit of a naval, putting pressure with the back of his knuckles. Red squirmed, moaning loudly as Blue forced his g-spot into a vulnerable position. Red quivered in his hands as he took him like this. Blue could feel the swollen bundle of nerves rolling over his cock as he sheathed himself over and over. His baby was a trembling moaning mess. He felt Red's body flex, his cock becoming soaked in Red's hot dripping pussy-slick. 

"Yeah...god yeah..." Blue moaned, his hand softly squeezing and stroking Red's tiny cock. Red was no larger than three inches because he lacked testicles, his testosterone was minor compared to Blue's. He was so tiny in Blue's hand, the simple stroking of Blue's thumb up and down his tiny length was enough to make him spill his spermless slick into Blue's hand. Red was quivering and panting, his back slightly arched. Blue groaned, thrusting in fully and pulling out to the head, thrusting back in to the hilt. Blue let out a quaking moan as he felt himself cumming, his seed spilling deep inside, coating Red's cervix in his spill. Blue moaned and nuzzled Red's chest, he kept thrusting but now it was short, deep thrusts.

Red loved his husband's moans, he loved knowing his violated body felt good to his beloved Blue. He wanted to bring Blue pleasure, he wanted and loved being a caring wife. Blue groaned Red's name over and over, kissing the heated flesh of Red's chest. He grasped his lover's body, sliding his hands down to touch everywhere he could, then grasping again. This was real. Red was in his bed. Red was moaning underneath him, this was real. Red was here. He could feel him. 

Blue cherished the soft warmth. He was, too, emotionally fragile. He wanted to hold his delicate angel. No one could take him away, not like this. He knew how to avoid taking Red for granted now, he wanted to make Red know how precious he was.

  
Ch2 part II:  
Blue hadn't been sent on a mission since he'd recovered Red during the human trafficking investigation. He'd been given light duty and mental help for himself and Red. He'd come in to work the last month but had been provided with daycare for his infant daughter and mentally injured wife. He couldn't be away from his family. He was horrified he'd come home to a trashed house and a ransom note, and that his wife and child would have been taken. His director seemed to be understanding. Red was so grateful to be able to join his husband at work. 

Blue was sitting through some briefings about the updated information on the Most Wanted list while Red sat on colorful foam mats with his daughter in the daycare play area. Sarah was giggling loudly while she and her mother pushed a big green ball on the ground. Red smiled stroked the mat with one hand while he gently rolled the ball back to his daughter. The babysitter was Pink De'solei. She was a heavier young woman with a voice like an angel. She was handing out juice boxes to the children and handed Sarah two, one of which she ran to her mommy and shared. Pink had dealt with Red before. She had seen his reaction to even the kindest adult approaching him. He would become completely silent and cower in terror, tears immediately forming in his eyes as he'd try to very slowly slide away. He only reacted positively to Sarah and Blue. 

Red put the straw in his and Sarah's juice boxes, slurping away at the soft straws as FBI agents arrived to collect thier children. Red held Sarah close as male and female agents picked up thier children. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. This part was the worst. He knew these were good people. This is where Blue's job was. Blue worked here. Blue was coming to get Sarah and him. Sarah wiggled from Red's arms as a blonde man Blue was friends with picked up his daughter. Red reached for Sarah but she had already waddled to the blonde man's daughter and began to hug her. Red sat petrified. He wanted to pull his daughter away from the man, but he didn't want to go near him. What if he raped him in front of Sarah. Red felt tears falling over his cheeks. 

"Hey, Elliot." A familiar voice. Red looked up as Blue knelt beside him.

"Hey, sweetie. You ready to go home?" Blue gently wiped the tears from Red's cheeks. He was used to coming to pick up a crying Red. Sarah ran to her daddy, arms out as she tried to balance herself. Blue leaned down to lift his daughter in one arm and his wife hugged him. Whimpering gently. Sarah wagged her hand at Ms Pink as they left. Blue got Sarah into her car seat as a sniffling Red climbed into the passengers seat. Blue took his spot behind the wheel, reaching across Red's body to pull the seatbelt into position, being careful to slide it beneath the baby bump on Red's stomach. 

"I love you, Red." Blue started the car and reached over to hold his wife's hand.

"Ahh-ah-hhh- l-ll-lll-l-lo-l-love y-y-yyy-yyehh-yy-" Red huffed in frustration. 

Sarah liked to watch movies on the car TV while Blue held Red's hand. He didn't live very far from work, ten minutes with traffic. Blue carried his sleeping daughter inside and brought her to her crib, kissing her forehead before laying her down for her nap. He put her favorite stuffed animal in her crib, a fluffy yellow ducky. He stood there watching her sleep for a moment before heading to check on his wife. 

Red was standing in the kitchen, both hands on the counter as he stared downward. He wasn't moving or blinking. Blue was always concerned when he was like this.

"Hey...you okay?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Red nodded but didn't look up.

"Why were you crying today? Did you fall or did one of those kids take something?" Blue asked, walking up to Red and leaning on the counter perpendicular to his. 

"Elll-eeee-ellli sc-sccc-sss-sscaar-red m-mm-mmme..." Red sighed softly.

"Elliot scared you? When he was picking up Jaeda?" Blue asked and Red nodded.

"He didn't do anything besides pick up his kid, right?"

Red nodded again.

"Oh Red, why were you scared?" Blue reached into the medicine cabinet and handed Red one of his xanaxes. Red broke it in half and took it quickly, moving to lean his back against the counter as he looked at Blue, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

"S-S-Sarah r-ran to h-h-him... Sh-she's p-p-pals with h-his kid... I g-g-got sc-scared, I w-w-wanted to gr-grab her b-b-but she's g-getting so f-f-fast..." Red reached for a black jar, unscrewing the top and pulling a marijuana bud from the container. Blue smiled. Red always spoke more easily and was relaxed when he smoked. 

"Shall I roll that for you, my love?" Blue took the large bud from Red's trembling hands, splitting a blunt and crumbling the bud into it. Blue wasn't a big smoker, the FBI had a tendency to frown on that behavior but Blue and Red both had licenses. 

Red took Blue's hand, leading him to the lanai (screened in porch) in the backyard, bringing the blunt to his lips and lighting it. After a few deep inhales and some light coughing Red handed the blunt to his husband. 

"S-sarah...she r-ran to his d-da-daughter, and I w-w-went to gr-grab her... She was s-so cl-close to him... I j-just started seeing m-myself b-being a-attacked by him... R-ripping my cl-clothes off and r-raping me i-infront of her..." Red was able to get through his explanation. 

"You know Elliot would never ever hurt you, though?" Blue asked. Elliot was Blue's best friend at the office. He and Eli had been field agents together for years. Eli had led the investigation on Red's kidnapping while Blue had broken down. 

Red nodded. He watched as Blue took a drag of the blunt. 

"I love Sarah so much, she is getting fast, isn't she?" Blue smiled, his little girl was growing up so well. She had a difficult start, but she was excelling now. She learned quickly and was growing appropriately. She had been born two months premature, and Blue had been worried she wasn't going to be like the other children her age. 

Red took Blue's free hand and brought it to the baby bump on his stomach. 

Blue rested his hand there, he loved this. Red was maybe two months along. Earlier that year the couple had endured a miscarriage, and told that Red's womb must have been damaged during the kidnapping or the emergency C section. That didn't matter now. This pregnancy was going perfectly. Red was so beautiful pregnant. His breasts were filling out, and he looked so female. 

"I c-can't help h-h-how I th-think... I-I'm a-afraid of men. H-he's b-big like y-you are... H-he'd destroy m-me..." Red spoke softly as his husband's strong hand rested warmly on his unborn child.

"I promise he won't hurt you. No one at the FBI is going to hurt you. Please believe me, I hate coming back to you crying... God that hurts so badly..." Blue groaned as he blew out his third hit, handing the blunt to Red.

"I kn-know..." Red took a long drag and held it, "m-men y-your size B-Blue..." He exhaled.

"You're so small, Red... I get it, baby. I understand... You only wanna be man handled by me..." Blue smirked as Red took another drag. 

"Y-y-you're s-so hot..." Red smiled a bit, he truly did love his husband. Blue was so kind and gentle with him, even though Red had seen Blue's FBI agent side. The tough agent who could snap a man in half with his bare hands. The man who could lift a car to change a tire in the dessert. The man who withstood six bullets to the chest and lived to tell about it. Blue was such an incredible man. 

"I don't know about that," Blue chuckled, "by comparison I'm not... You're the hot one... And you're my wife, which just makes you hotter." 

"I l-love you..." Red cooed softly to Blue, passing him the half smoked blunt and reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I love you too, baby doll. I always will." Blue took a drag, his hand moving to rest atop Red's, nuzzling into his tiny palm. 

"Do you wanna take this inside?" Blue asked, sliding Red's hand down to his sixty inch chest. 

"Y-yeah, I w-wanna finish th-that first th-though. Th-this st-s-stuff gets me h-horny." Red smiled and softly gripped Blue's pecs. 

"Yeah, me too... I'm already hard from you touching me..." Blue led his wife's hand down his body, resting his hand on the hard outline of Blue's dick through his pants. 

"Yeah... Just thinking about sex with you gets me going... Wrapping my hand in your long hair and making you moan my name..." Blue's cock throbbed under his jeans. 

(TW: Knotting area be warned)💦

  
"I th-think I'm going i-into heat..." Red cooed softly as he was passed the blunt.

"Finish it off, oh yeah? Let me smell..." Blue leaned in just beneath Red's jaw. He took deep breaths of Red's throat and hair. He leaned in deeper, taking full whiffs of Red's scent.

"Yeah, you are... Did you feel yourself heating up inside? Are you already wet, is that how you could tell?" Blue took a few more sniffs before standing again. Red nodded. He looked at the ground as Blue spoke to him huskily. 

"You're probably soaking wet for me... I bet your little pussy is just dripping for me..." Blue led a hand to the small of Red's back. 

Red nodded, bringing the blunt to his lips and taking one more drag before putting it out in an ashtray. He was already blushing deeply, Blue's cock throbbing in his hand. 

"B-Blue... Y-y-you're s-so big... I w-w-want you so b-badly..." Red cooed, he slid his other hand between his legs, touching himself beneath his leggings. 

"Come on..." Blue reached down, lifting Red bridal style into the house, lowering him onto the sofa and kneeling between his legs. He could feel the warmth from Red's cunt on his abs. Blue swooped in for a wet passionate kiss, he cupped Red's face in his hands, Red's hair pouring over his fingers.

"Say you want me..." Blue encouraged his tiny little redhead. He tilted Red's chin up, making them look in one another's eyes. "Tell me it's okay to touch you... Tell me you are willing... Your consent turns me on, Red..." 

"P-please..." Red whimpered softly, "I w-want you... I n-n-need your t-t-touch..." Blue's hands felt so big and safe. He was so gentle, he was sensitive to Red's fears and attentive to his need's. One of Blue's hands slid down Red's body, moving to pull Red's soft pregnancy leggings from his body and shift to a warm position between his parted thighs. Blue's fingertips pressed to a wet spot on Red's panties, slowly stroking up and down his slit. Red moaned softly as Blue increased the pressure. 

"That feels good on your little pussy, huh?" Blue slid his fingers under Red's soft cotton panties, sinking two thick digits inside his wife's dripping young quim. 

"B-b-Blue!" Red moaned, arching his back as those powerful fingers spread his hole. Blue spread his fingers apart, stretching Red's incredibly tight pussy. He was far too large to just enter, especially if it had been more than half a day between sessions. Blue groaned, his fingers were already dripping wet with sweet, slippery juices, he could feel that sweetness dripping from his wrist. 

"Baby..." Blue pulled his hand away, spreading his fingers to watch the sticky strands stretch between his fingers, he couldn't resist bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. He let the flavor linger in his mouth. So slippery and sweet... He sunk his fingers back inside, he felt his alpha instincts begin to take over. 

"Pl-p-p-please..." Red whimpered, trembling in Blue's hands, "pe-p-penetrate me... S-st-stick y-your c-cock inside... Pl-please..." 

Blue spread his fingers again, he could feel that young flesh resist him. That strong flesh would tear if it wasn't properly prepared. Blue licked his lips, his breath tasted like Red. He wanted to be inside, but he refused to risk Red's already scarred hole. Soft pink scars that were only slightly more firm that Red's skin followed a trail inside both of his holes. A few violently spiderweb shaped scars drew inside Red's vagina while his anus had some wickedly deep and long scars. Blue himself had applied scar creams to soothe and soften that tissue. Blue couldn't imagine how brutally that must have gone, but he quickly shook the idea from his mind. His baby was shaking, moaning, and panting to his fingers. Blue curled his fingers inside Red slowly, he felt for the slightly rounded nerve that made Red spasm in ecstasy. 

"Haahhhnnn... ahh... B-b-babbyyyy..." Red pushed his knees together, moaning loudly and covering his mouth with one of his hands, the other reaching to grasp at Blue's hand, trying to thrust his fingers in deeper.

"Easy... Easy baby, you want me inside you? I'm so hard for this pussy..." Blue growled deeply, his voice heavy and his breath shallow. He pulled his hand away, licking his fingers clean before stripping himself of his jeans and briefs allowing his rock hard cock to spring free. He reached to roll Red's wet panties down his silky thighs, pressing the wide head of his erection to Red's wet little slit. Blue pushed his hands into the sofa near Red's head, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. So very gently the head pressed through the moist hot threshold of Red's tight young cunt. The boy's hands moved the wrap to the back of Blue's neck, his back arching as he felt himself being spread so wide open. 

"Uhnnnn! B-Bl-Blue! B-Blue! Oh g-god, y-you're so th-thick!" Red moaned, his voice quivering, the blush over his freckled cheeks was so bright and warm. Blue loved when Red was so into it.

"Fuck...oh Red... Ahhh... It feels so good..." Blue slowly sheathed himself, his little redhead's pussy sucking him hard, the skin around his hole stretched to it's capacity. Red gripped at Blue's flesh, dragging his nails across his skin, earning a groan from the massive FBI agent. It felt so good. Blue moved Red's arms to his back, groaning deeply as Red left bright pink streaks across his pale white skin. 

"Ahhh...yes, scratch my back... I want to show off these when my shirts off... God you're so tight... Fuhh...uhnnnn... I'm fucking addicted to you..." Blue trembled, he was going so slowly, teasing himself with that tight wet drag back and forth inside his pussy. His wife's sweet pussy. This was his. His pussy. He loved Red so much. His hands slid to Red's hips, lifting him and switching thier position, lowering Red down on his cock. 

"Ride me..." Blue purred. 

"Y-y-yes, D-daddy..." Red whimpered, Blue growled at those words. Fuck he loved when Red called him daddy. 

"Say it again..." Blue licked his lips, gazing into Red's bright blue eyes. Red shifted his hips, rolling his pussy on Blue, god he was so deep, Red kept his body hairless and adored the feeling of Blue's pubic hair rubbing against his cock and clit. 

"D-d-daddy... Ahh... Y-you're s-s-so big, D-daddy... Pl-please prot-tect me... Pl-please p-pr-otect me daddy..." Red leaned into Blue's massive chest, he was so warm and solid. He felt so safe. There was so much inside. Red trembled, unable to silence his delicate moans. He couldn't help but rail his nails down those beautiful pecs. 

"B-Blue..." Red moaned, "D-daddy..." He leaned his head into Blue's chest. 

"Red, baby... God, Red... My sweet little angel. Ahhh, your cunt is so warm... Tease my cock, sweet angel... god I love you..." Blue's arms wrapped around the small of Red's back. He hugged Red close, simultaneously lifting and lowering Red on his throbbing hard cock. Fuck, he wanted to knot his baby so badly, just cum in him the remainder of the evening and try to get him to carry his twins. Red's baby bump was already so large for two months. Blue's baby would surely be huge, just like daddy. 

"Please..." Blue pleaded, "please, let me take you harder... Let me fuck you. I'll still be gentle, baby... I beg of you. Let me fuck that pussy..." Blue groaned gently into Red's ear, the boy was already moaning in approval. 

"H-harder! Pl-please I w-w-wwa-wa-wanna f-ff-fff-feel y-y-y-yo-your st-s-str-strength..." Red sobbed, the weed already wearing off, his stutter becoming more and more noticeable. Blue thrust harder, picking up the pace so slightly. He felt himself shaking. God Red was wet. He had an angel spread over his lap. He wasn't worthy of this beautiful Omega. His fragile, scarred Omega who was carrying his child. 

"My Red... Ahhh... My beautiful Red... Fuhhh-- I'm gonna knot you... I'm gonna knot your pretty, little, soft pussy..." Blue groaned through his gritted teeth. 

"P-p-p-pl-pl-please!" Red whimpered so softly, his hands gripping Blue's flesh, nails digging into his pale skin, "kn-n-n-nn-not m-m-me! I c-c-cum so h-ha-h-h-hard wh-when y-you kn-knot me!" 

Blue growled deeply, his chest vibrating, he let the gland in his lower-mid cock swell. He was buried deep inside Red's cunt, he dragged the knot back and forth slightly as it swelled to size. He pushed back in to Red's hilt, his knot swelling into the ridge of Red's vagina that was rounded for a male's knot. 

"Uhnnn...Red... Baby that's it... Nice and easy..." Blue groaned as his knot swole to size, he was bigger than the average alpha, and his knot spread Red's channel and pressed against his bones. The redhead sobbed out, his nails digging into Blue's back, just barely breaking the skin. His entire body trembled as his cunt began to ache and throb. He mouthed Blue's name over and over, he ejaculated from his cock against Blue's huge abs, his pussy was quick to follow, soaking Blue's cock in a hot, sticky juice.

Red gasped over and over as he came both ways again, and a third time. Blue just kept groaning, Red was pulsing on his knot and it was going to make him cum. The first orgasm was nearly it, Red's sharp breaths and pulsating cunt, then the incredibly sweet juice of a victorious orgasm. Blue nearly lost it as his wife came the first time, that pussy juice just leaking down his hard cock so quickly, he nearly poured his load. The second he had been expecting. Red usually came at least twice with him. The third pushed him over the edge, Blue moaned his wife's name. Grasping Red's body against his as he gushed seed inside Red's knotted cunt. The petite boy sobbed out as Blue's sperm began to over-fill the tiny space available between his husband's cock-knot and his own cervix. The pressure built, forcing Red's cervix to begin allowing sperm to pass through the tiny sphincter. 

Red cupped Blue's jaw in his hands, he pulled his alpha in for a tender, quivering kiss. Both were soaked in sweat, panting heavily at one another's mouths. Blue kissed his tiny wife more passionately, his tongue forcing its way into Red's mouth, stroking and caressing his tongue. He held his knot firmly as semen began to leak from Red's swollen slit. 

"Angel..." Blue growled, he could feel Red's heart beating through the sensitive flesh of his dick, "my darling, you feel so incredible... God you're so fucking snug... You fit me so perfectly... Am I hurting you, baby? Does my knot hurt?"

Red shook his head, his body still trembling. Blue felt so huge inside. They would be connected like this for up to an hour. Blue sighed softly as his cock finally stopped leaking his seed. He rested his head on Red's.

"My love... Get pregnant with two of my offspring... Carry two in your womb..." Blue whispered. 

"B-Blue..." Red whimpered, pulling Blue's hair softly, losing strength as his body began to go numb. His hand slowly fell from Blue's hair and onto his shoulder, the massive husband smirked. 

"I can carry you to the bedroom like this, or you can snuggle into my chest and we can stay here..." Blue pressed a gentle kiss against Red's forehead. Red cuddled into Blue's huge warm pecs. He nuzzled his head in the very slight dip between Blue's left and right pec, his arms sliding to hug around Blue's strong neck. "There you go baby... Just feel my alpha knot inside you." 

Blue let his hands rest on the small of his mate's back. He could feel his wife's pregnant stomach pressed to his upper abs. "I love you... I can't describe it. I'm just so in love with you..." Blue breathed a soft whisper, his fingers gently stroking Red's skin.

"I ll-lo-ll-llll-love y-y-yy-yyyou..." Red moaned quietly as he felt his husband throb inside his nook. He felt so incredibly close to Blue like this. The safest he could be. Such an intimate moment between his alpha and himself... Blue was so warm, so massive. He never wanted to be out of those incredible arms. The heat and pregnancy combined made Red very emotional. He wanted to be as close to his alpha as he could. He wanted to carry a second baby simultaneously, and was quietly hoping. 

The two cuddled for a long time, bonding through touch. They needed to feel one another. It felt good and safe. Blue needed to feel Red's heart beat against his skin, Red's warmth proved he was truly there. 

He was so afraid that he was imagining this. So terrified that he'd wake up and Red would still be missing. Blue had, since the kidnapping, woken up frequently in the middle of the night to check and make sure his Red was there, as well as waking to Red's nightmares to comfort him. 


	3. Prologue and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History of Blue's scars. Red's kidnapping and trafficking story, more from Blue's perspective. 
> 
> There is a TW labeled near the end, I apologize for the 4th wall thing but its IMO quite intense.

N.A. p3

Xxxxx  
⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵⤵

Flashback...

[The Kidnapping]

G14 FBI SWAT Agent Blue Crew: 35

Omega Student Red Crew: 18  
  
Please see my Ch1 links, or   
  


[OMEGAVERSE NA Comic](http://Www.deviantart.com/deathseed101)

Blue pulled into his driveway, god he was glad to be off work. He had two days off and he just wanted to spend it with his Red. He was gonna kick his shoes off and-

His front door was open. 

Blue approached his home, cautiously. He pulled out his cellphone and called his FBI branches Director.

"Hello, Crew. Did you forget something at-"

"Someone broke into my house..." Blue's voice was trembling. 

"I'm sending the police, hold tight." Director Echavaria spoke to Blue firmly, "is Red okay?"

"I haven't gone in yet..." Blue's voice was like a whisper, his hands were shaking as he stood in his driveway. 

"Well go in." His Director spoke calmly.

"I can't- I can't see him dead... I- What- what if he's dead..." Blue was horrified by this possibility. 

"Cooper and I are on the way, try to go in. We will be there in ten minutes."

Blue could hear the police sirens in the distance as he got closer to his kicked open front door. 

"Red?" He called out loudly, praying to get a response. Nothing. "RED?!”

He couldn't go in. This was bad. Red wasn't responding. He for-sure had to have come home from school by now.

By the time the Police and FBI had arrived, Blue was standing in the doorway. He was perfectly still, his eyes trying to take in what his brain couldn't process. His insanely expensive TV was still there. His paintings and stereo equipment was still there... Why... Why had they broken... Into his house?

"What'd they manage to get?" Elliot Cooper came up behind the speechless Blue. He looked over Blue's shoulder to see the same thing Blue did. Elliot slid by Blue into his home to start looking for clues and evidence.

Director Echavaria brought Blue into the living room. "Crew, try to calm down. It's gonna be okay."

Elliot came back with gloves on, his camera around his neck, and a piece of yellow lined paper. "Sir, you're gonna want to see this."

Elliot, Director Echavaria and Blue all read the note.

It had a short list of scratched out addresses. The last address on the list was Blue and Red's. 

Blue felt his breathing sharpen, and his muscles become tense. They had broken in to TAKE Red. His most valuable treasure. 

"No..." He whispered, numb to the hand on his shoulder and deaf to the words of his coworkers. "Red... Oh god, no..."

Nightmares played through his mind rapidly. His baby must be so scared. He was alone and scared, crying for his husband. Blue wasn't there to comfort him. He was probably shaking, freezing. Blue wanted to warm his little Red. Who the fuck has him, who would dare touch him?! 

The first twenty four hours passed by and Blue had been given the week off work. He found himself lying in a hotel room, one of Red's shirts hugged to his chest. He hadn't slept alone in years. He and Red would usually make love, and cuddle until they fell asleep in eachother's arms. He couldn't sleep without Red's warmth. He couldn't sleep thinking about where his angel might be, who he was with... As an FBI agent he had seen it all. The worst of humanity. He'd seen some of the most gruesome deaths and murders. Babies killed after being cut from a dead omegas womb. He'd found omegas in pieces, parts of them in dumpsters all over the state. He couldn't push the thoughts from his head. He had never found the body of an Omega who hadn't been brutally raped before being murdered. 

It felt like days had passed before the sun rose. Blue was already on the phone with the FBI. He needed updates. He was just a field agent, he didn't have much control or pull in Investigations. They'd gotten evidence but nothing helpful as of yet. They'd have to try thier luck with the rendezvous with an informant on Saturday, and that made Blue nervous. If his Red was already in heaven... 

Blue dressed, staring in the mirror at his reflection, at the dark circles under his eyes. He stared at the space where Red would hug him, where Red always was. He walked to the kitchen but he couldn't eat. Not like this. Maybe later. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to his car. He was gonna drive just outside town, and down by the docks. He needed to look. 

He did this the majority of the day for seven days straight until he had to return to work. Blue looked exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping well. He hadn't been social at all. He'd shown his wife's picture to town's people and gotten no results. Blue was met at his desk by another coworker in Investigations. 

"We got something that could be useful for you today." Said Agent Aqua, setting a picture on Blue's desk of a security camera photo containing Red getting on his school bus and a black suburban nearby with what appeared to be a white man with binoculars. 

Blue stared at the photo. They'd staked Red out. They kidnapped him after following him home from school. They'd waited for him to go inside so no one saw him get taken. They must have been quick. Blue felt his chest tighten. They were traffickers. 

"Did they get the plates? Where is he..." Blue growled, hoarsely.

"We're working on that, we have a few inmates who are already in custody for kidnappings of a similar nature, maybe they have the same boss or know where they keep the omegas..." Aqua said to the disheveled Blue. 

"So no plates... Let me know if you find anything out..." Blue's voice sounded incredibly defeated. He just wanted his Red back safe and sound. If not that, he just wanted his Red back.

Aqua took his leave, not wanting to set Blue off. He was extremely sensitive right now, and the entire office could feel the tension. 

A month passed, and Blue had stopped speaking to most everyone now. His depression had gotten so bad he'd been ordered to receive grief counseling, he knew Red was gone. If they found him now, it would be gruesome. Blue didn't want to be told when they found his body in a ditch somewhere, or if they found parts of him. He didn't want to hear those words. He just tried to come to terms with his new life, alone. He had been able to go home after all the evidence had been lifted from his home and itemized. He kept the pictures on the walls. His beautiful caramel redhead, smiling beautifully. He kept thier wedding photo on his desk at work. A picture of Red was his desktop background and his cellphone's background. He missed him. He was so heartbroken. He felt like he had no more tears to cry, but he always did...

It had been a month and two weeks. Blue was ready to leave the FBI. He had written most of his resignation letter as Elliot slammed a hand down on his desk.

"I think we found him." Elliot spoke seriously. The tone in his voice sounded urgent. "Director Echavaria said you can lead the task force."

Blue's brow furrowed into anger and pain.

"I'll do it-"

"We THINK we found a warehouse where he's being housed with fifteen or so other kidnapped Omegas with similar ransom notes. A dealer we just busted said he's been bringing a kind of date rape drug and heroin there in huge shipments. He wasn't gonna say more but we said we would lighten his sentencing if he gave us info on the missing persons. He said he saw a ton of omegas and they were who the drugs were for." Elliot explained the situation to Blue, "he says they're heavily armed, and they'll kill anyone who comes near the warehouse. There's gonna be a big risk of getting sho-"

"I'll. Do. It. When are we raiding this place?" Blue growled darkly at Elliot. In the past two weeks he decided that he did want to find Red's body after all. He wanted to bring his baby home. He wanted to give Red the kind of funeral he deserved. He wasn't going to allow Red's body to be buried in a warehouse. 

"In three days, he said at 0800 hours there's going to be a briefing, then you guys are on the way there to stake it out until he gives the signal." Elliot explained.

Three days later Blue was sitting in an FBI SWAT undercover van. The van was just behind some massive shipping containers, and many men were getting off of shipping boats and entering the warehouse. There were probably more SWAT then there were targets and civilians, but there was no way to be sure without entering the warehouse. Blue could feel it. Red's body was in there somewhere. He received a text and gave the signal to the other vans. The FBI SWAT team quickly surrounded the buildings, arresting the 'bouncers' and kicking in all the exits to begin a raid. Blue stormed the building with a massive crew of agents, all were armed with powerful automatic and semi automatic weapons. Luckily only a few of the traffickers had those and were quickly neutralized. SWAT agent Crew and his agents began to storm rooms. They found omega after drugged omega, most were pregnant and very near to death. They were malnourished and badly beaten. Blue didn't see Red, nor had he heard over the radio that he was found. They were getting closer and closer to the center of the warehouse on each side. The building was slowly cleared with Red nowhere in sight. Blue approached one of the arrested suspects, grabbing him from the back of the van and slamming him into a wall, holding up the picture of Red.

"Where is he?! What did you fuckers do to his body?! Is he in one of these fucking shipping boxes?! Tell me!!! I know you fucking know!!!” Blue roared, slamming him into the wall again and again until he started coughing up blood. 

"He's in the basement with the others!" The man sobbed out, being thrown to the ground.

"There's no basement! What the fuck are you talking-"

"There's a hatch that leads to the basement in room D4! The door is under the bed!" The man cried out, horrified to be beaten further. Blue rushed back inside, he felt his heart about to pound out of his chest. He ran to the room labeled D4, and shoved the metal frame that held the mattress across the room. He saw the door. He pulled the hatch up and began down the stairs, he barely made it down the steps as he heard loud shooting, then a sharp pain in his chest and stomach as he collapsed down the stairs, slamming into the hard concrete floor. He heard faded voices of his coworkers as a firefight began, his body being pulled back behind a concrete wall by another agent who peeled Blue's vest back to reveal two holes in his chest and four leaking entry wounds into his abdominals. 

Blue groaned as he felt himself being stuffed with the cotton bullet-wound stoppers after having the bullets pryed from his flesh, and bandaged tightly. He'd been shot with an automatic, the bullets hadn't gone far into him, but God it hurt. He tried to get to his feet, collapsing back into the other agent. 

"Easy, easy, Crew. Hang back for a minute." The other SWAT agent said as he forced Blue to sit, the gunfire dying down and the agents yelling 'Clear' in the background. He forced himself to his feet, grabbing his handgun and rushing down hall after hall, never entering a room fully to waste no time. The rooms all had clients in them, raping a drugged Omega. Blue was being fueled by pure adrenaline now. He kicked open G9. 

He dropped his gun.

His baby. 

Red was alone. Tied to the wall laying down. The ropes appeared to be drilled into the concrete. 

Blue fell to his knees in front of Red's body. A trembling hand reaching out to press softly to his throat, checking for a pulse.

...beat...... Beat...... Beat......

This is where they intended to let him die. His hands were a shade of pinkish purple, the ropes around his wrists were twisted so tightly that he had lost circulation. The boy was barely breathing, his face bruised and beaten badly, dried blood smeared from his mouth, nose and... Oh god...

The words SWAT Agent and FBI vanished from Blue's personality as he experienced some humanity flood back to him. He felt like he was breathing again...

Blue stared at his Red, saying his name over and over. The track marks on Red's arms were obvious and sloppy. Blue sliced the binding from Red's wrists, causing Red's propped up body to just fall like a rock to the ground. Red's legs were soaked in dried and wet blood. The floor beneath him was covered in it aswell, along with dried semen and vomit. Blue's mind couldn't process this. His baby wasn't responding. Blue pulled the blindfold from Red's eyes as other agents entered the room. One grabbed the blanket from the bed and tossed it to Blue to cover Red's exposed body. Blue couldn't speak. He couldn't think.

Red had been brutally raped. Over and over again. Red was never going to be the same. He had been raped. Blue was horrified, he didn't want to allow the agents with him to take Red from his arms. He was so entranced with holding Red again, he didn't notice his own darkness creeping in from the corners of his vision. He was losing a lot of blood. His shirt was soaked in the blood from his gun shot wounds. Blue leaned against the concrete wall with Red in his arms. He blacked out.

Blue awoke to bright lights and beeping sounds. He was in the hospital. As his vision came back he tried to sit up, finding that the action of flexing his stomach to do so was incredibly painful. He lifted his hospital blanket to see his naked chest and abs, both were nearly black with bruises from how hard the bullets had hit him and the vest he'd been wearing. A nurse was changing his saline bag.

"Hey..." Blue groaned out.

"Oh, you're awake? It's only been a couple of hours, that pain medication isn't very strong for you, huh?" She smiled

"Where-uhnnn!" It hurt to speak, the vibrations from his voice hurt his chest.

"Where...My... Wife..." He asked slowly.

"Red Crew, right?" She asked, Blue nodded. 

"He's in this room with you, he's just having some lab tests done and they'll bring him back in." She was very pleasant. This was good. Blue knew someone in his office got the hospital to do that for him. He leaned his head back down into the pillows and lost consciousness. A couple hours passed and Blue woke up again. Red was in his room, asleep on his hospital bed. Blue looked him over from his own bed, Red's face was badly beaten. Red had more bags of saline and medication than Blue had. He had a line of oxygen under his nose. Was Red having a hard time breathing? Blue groaned, trying to get enough air in his lungs to speak.

"Rreeedddd..." He managed to growl out, he heard his door open and Elliot and his Director walked into the hospital room.

"God damn, Crew. You're probably the luckiest son of a bitch I've ever met." White Echavaria laughed as he set a vase of flowers on Blue's nightstand that read 'you got shot six times heres a plant'. 

"Is...ahh...is he, ughnnn...okay?" Blue smiled a bit. 

"The doctors said he was overdosed on heroin. The cops used narcan and he seems to be stable. Uhm...ya I'll tell you the rest later." Elliot told Blue.

"H-he's okay?"

The FBI men nodded. Blue layed his head back down, gazing at Red's sleeping form. Blue was having a hard time staying awake. His muscles were throbbing in pain even with the morphine. Being unconscious seemed to be the only relief from this agony. Blue blacked out again as his Director was speaking to him.

It was night now, and Blue woke up again to a female doctor sitting next to his wife's bed. She was talking slowly and very softly.

Blue glanced over to where the sound was coming. Red seemed to be awake, nodding as the doctor spoke. 

"Rrrreddd..." Blue groaned, reaching an arm out for his baby.

The doctor and Red both looked over at the weak sound.

Red smiled a bit, his face was still swollen and bruised but he couldn't help but smile at his guardian angel. Blue had literally taken automatic gunfire for him. He was ready to give up his life to save him. 

Blue let his arm hang from the gurney and he just tried to listen to the doctor.

"Red, we can still eliminate the pregnancy." The doctor spoke softly and slowly, "you don't have to... But usually a pregnancy from rape can cause emotional problems for the mother..."

"Wha...what?!" Blue tried to sit up, he pulled his IV stand next to him. Blue attempted to stand, growling loudly as he forced himself to his feet. Blue limped to Red's bedside, his IV being used as a stablizing beam. 

"H-he's pregnant!?" Blue asked, not sure what to think, "is...could...how long..."

"Ahhhnnn!" Red squealed with excitement as his husband approached them, reaching out with bruised hands to gently grab at Blue's. 

"It looks like he's about eight weeks, maybe less. It's not reccomended to keep a child of rape, it can be psychiatrically stressful to the family." The doctor said, and Blue looked down at his wife. His tiny wife who had suffered alone for two months. His wife who was nineteen years old and might be carrying Blue's or his rapists child. 

"Red, there's a chance the heroin may have already effected the baby... We'd have to wait to find out." The doctor informed them as Blue pulled a chair beside Red's bed. He sat himself down and leaned on an open space of mattress.

He felt Red's hand as it so very gently moved to his jet black hair.

"B-bb-Bbbooo..." Red whimpered softly, his voice was so weak and hoarse, they'd kept him crying or screaming, Blue knew it. He could feel it in his heart. 

"I'll give you two some time." The doctor stood and took her leave, allowing the husband and wife to spend some much needed time together.

"Red..." Blue whined out, his hands gently stroking Red's. The appendages had been saved from total blood loss, and they were black and blue from the blood pressure they'd had from the binds. "Red, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, baby..." Blue sounded like he was begging. Like he was asking and begging for forgiveness. 

Red's hand moved very slowly to the bandages on Blue's chest. One of the bullets had struck overtop of Blue's left lung. If it had gone any further, Blue would be dead. The other was nearby, but sat over the middle of Blue's right ribcage, two more holes directly beneath it on his upper abdominals, and another in the center of his stomach, the last was near his pelvis in his lower abdominals. Red cooed gently, his greatest nightmare for his husband is that the FBI agent would be shot and die. Thank god he wore that bullet dampening vest. 

"Red... What did they do to you..." Blue heaved his words out heavily. His chest ached. He wasn't positive if he was dead or not, he was pretty sure he was alive. It was unheard of to find an Omega alive after being taken like Red had been. This was miraculous. Red was alive. Red was alive and was able to function. His angel was alive, well, alive if Blue was alive too. 

"Red... Could...could that be my baby?" Blue asked hopefully, he wanted so badly for the answer to be yes.

Red shook his head no.

"You weren't in heat when I went to work... Did...did you go into heat at home?" Blue asked.

Red shook his head no again, mimicking the motion of taking some kind of pill.

"They induced a heat cycle..." Blue felt his heart drop. They'd forced him to moan. They'd made him wet. He probably hadn't resisted them in that state of sexual desperation. They'd induced all of the omegas. God no, Red had been forced to seek out any relief he could for his heat. He'd probably writhed on those horrible men. Red nodded to his guess. He was so tiny and frail. Red looked so fragile and helpless. Blue would work out what happened with him when they both recovered. Blue felt his cheeks becoming wet with tears. His baby. His baby had suffered so badly.

Red very gently caressed Blue's cheek, his fingers trying to wipe away the tears. Red couldn't think about what had happened right now. His husband was here. He had been so scared without his big husband. He missed Blue's voice, the warmth of his body, the subtle smell of his cologne. He'd missed the way his husband would kiss his neck and hold him at night. He missed waking up to the sound of Blue's showers and seeing the light of the bathroom in the bedrooms darkness. Blue was here. 

A doctor came in and began to scold the FBI agent for getting out of his bed, convincing him to lay back down so he'd heal properly. Red was taken out for more tests, and Blue began to feel nauseous. 

He pressed the nurse call button on his bed. Within a minute a nurse arrived. 

"Mr. Crew?" She asked.

"Where is he? Why has he been gone so long? Is he still here? Please let me talk to him, I-" Blue said in a panicked manner.

"He's alright, he's getting some blood work done and I think an MRI. He's still here, Mr. Crew you don't have to worry." The nurse reassured the agent. 

Blue gritted his teeth through the roughly half hour Red was gone. He sighed in relief when Red was wheeled back into the room, his stomach finally uncoiling.

Red had fallen asleep again, he was sure to be exhausted. He'd been through so much. It was understandable that he was sleeping so often. Red needed to sleep to recover. Blue would make sure he got plenty when they were home again. He was already making plans on how he was going to care for Red when another nurse came in, this time a large male, he slid the sides of Blue's bed up and began to wheel him out of the room.

"W-wait..." Blue spoke. The male nurse seemed suprised he was awake.

"Hey there. We're just taking you for an MRI so we can make sure you're not bleeding internally." The nurse informed his patient.

"It feels like my ribs are broken..." Blue groaned. 

"Well, your bones are bruised by the look of your Xrays. We can get this scan done and the results should be back quickly." Said the nurse, wheeling the massive and heavy bed down the hall. 

It was days before Blue was released from the hospital, opting to stay with his wife until Red was released aswell. Red spoke slowly, quietly to his husband. Red softly shared with his husband what had happened. Blue listened patiently with tears streaming down his cheeks, barely able to quiet his whimpers as he grasped Red's hand. His wife had been abused so violently. He couldn't listen to this, but he had to. For Red. His heart was being wrung out like a rag, Blue felt so much pain for his petite little Red. Red had to take a break, his stutter was becoming impossible to understand and he was heating up and sweating. Blue didn't want to stress his Red, especially not while he was pregnant. 

Red had chosen to keep the baby. 

He and Blue had been trying to have a child, unsuccessfully. They had just started before Red had been taken. Red had been having his monthly heats since he was fifteen, at which point he seeked out Blue's romantic company. Blue had fallen for him easily, tenderly adoring the fragile redheaded angel. The first time they made love Red had begged for a pregnancy, but Blue had refused. He understood now that he was too young, Blue hadn't wanted his teenaged Red pregnant. Blue had a feeling that anything truly evil that Red touched would be made truly good. And he felt this way about the baby aswell. 

Three weeks later, Red was released from the hospital. He had been given paperwork on how to take his medications and given persciptions as Blue had been. Blue and his wife had been given a ride home in an FBI van. As they pulled to thier home and exited the van Red stood in the driveway, staring at the home he and Blue shared. He whimpered gently and hesitated to enter.

"Red..." Blue asked, turning and kneeling before his lover, "are you scared? It's okay... I'm here, baby... I promise I've been here for nearly four months and nothing has happened... I put security cameras everywhere so you can feel safe. I promise not to let you out of my sight..." Blue reached to caress his trembling wife. Red looked down at his kneeling husband. He wanted so badly to trust him. He knew Blue wasn't going to intentionally hurt him, or put him in harms way, but he WAS scared, and be DIDN'T trust Blue. The images began to flash through his mind. Walking into his home after getting back from his bus stop. Tossing his bag on the counter and going to the kitchen to get himself a glass of juice. He'd turned around to set the glass next to his backpack so he could grab his homework and...

There stood two men, in masks, head to toe in black. They stood there, saying nothing as Red dropped the glass to the ground. He began to run for the back exit to the yard and the men gave chase. Red had almost gotten to the sliding glass door as the huge men grabbed his arms and covered his mouth and nose with a bitter smelly cloth. 

Red covered his mouth, his eyes wide with horror. 

"Take us to the Four Seasons?" Blue requested of the driver operating the FBI van. 

Xxx   
The two hadn't spent any real time together in months. The seemingly short hospital stay was the only time they'd had with one another and it seemed so surreal. Red was three months pregnant and he needed to relax.

Blue had gotten his little wife all set up in the hotel room and tried to put up some of the pictures from his home. Blue was still in excruciating pain from his bullet injuries. The Alpha spoke for a few minutes with the hotel super as Red stared at the hotel room door, waiting for his husband to come.

Blue closed the door, fastening the series of locks it had. He walked to his tiny wife, sitting on the bed next to Red.

"Finally." Blue huffed, smiling at his omega, "we can finally be alone with one another."

Red turned on the bed, his knees facing Blue, he leaned to reach for his husband's thighs to support himself as he tilted his head up for a soft kiss. Blue moved his hands to gently cup Red's face. He had wanted to kiss those sweet lips. Saying he 'missed' Red was an almost sickening understatement. His entire world had come to a crashing halt without him. The two were bonded mates. A part of Blue's soul had been taken, he felt so whole again.

Blue jumped slightly as he felt Red's delicate little hand stroking over the crotch of his pants.

"Just kiss me..." Blue gently averted Red's hand with his own, "you're healing, we don't need to think about that..." Blue didn't even want Red's mind on anything sexual. Those months in sex slavery must have been grueling for the handicapped angel.

Red continued to try and reach for the crotch of Blue's pants, no matter how many times Blue pulled the boy's hand away.

"Red. No. We aren't doing that. You have stitches. Even if you-" Red pulled his wrist free of Blue's gentle grip, reaching again and tugging at Blue's zipper as if in a trance. Blue grabbed his hand away again, his grip so very gentle, but his hand so large that he was able to block Red's reach entirely.

"Red!" Blue exclaimed, "Red what did they DO to you?! We are NOT doing that!"

Red began to whine in opposition, loudly and pathetically. He started to quiver and tears formed in his eyes as Blue pulled his hands away and reached again. Blue allowed him to, at this point the man wasn't going to get hard, so what could the harm be?

Red slowly worked Blue's light black business slacks open and pulled his underwear low enough to reveal his soft, pale, flacid cock. Red nuzzled it softly with the side of his face. He cupped the limp cock in both hands and gently held it while he repeated this action on both sides of his face.

"Oh... You want to smell like your alpha... I'm sorry, Red. I wasn't thinking that way I was-" then Red brought it to his lips.

"No! Red, don't, I'm serious. Listen to your alpha!" Blue demanded, not usual one to call his wife an Omega or himself an Alpha. Red looked up at Blue with big wet blue eyes. 

"No sex. You're not ready, and neither am I. I'll cuddle you the best I can but my bruises are still really bad. I promise to hold your hand..." Blue tried to compromise. 

Red moved back to nuzzling Blue's heavily scented malehood. The scent was pleasant and comforting. It smelled like Blue, clean and shaven, just a touch of musk. Red's trembling subsided, smelling his husband was calming. Blue stood, looking down at his wife gently cupping and cuddling his manhood. 

"Red..." Blue reached a hand down to run through his redhead's hair. "Come lay with me... You need rest. The doctor said you'll heal faster..." Blue coaxed the tiny redhead to his feet, getting him into the fluffy bed and tucking him in, fully clothed, minus his shoes and socks. Red grasped for Blue as he stripped down to his briefs, sliding under the covers and flipping on the hotel TV. He wrapped an arm around Red, who cuddled close into those massive pecs and safe abs. Blue groaned softly as his little omega pressed to the nearly black bruises on his chest and abs.

"I'm here..." Blue softly cooed to his fragile, trembling wife, "I'm here, I'll never let you out of my arms again..."

Red whined, nuzzling into Blue's embrace. 

Red didn't sleep well... not just that night, but every single night, for days and weeks.

He kept bolting out of sleep, sobbing and whimpering. He felt like he was going to be sick. He slid out from Blue's arms, and the man's hand tightened around Red's wrist before he was all the way off the bed.

Blue's eyes shot open, he had a panicked look in his eyes. 

"Red..." He released Red's wrist as the boy bolted to the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet.

"Red!” Blue got out of bed with a pained groan, his bruises hurt so badly. He went to Red and pulled his long red hair back away from his face as the boy got sick.

"Aw...baby I'm sorry... Red..." Blue just held Red's hair, sympathetically. He felt awful for his tiny little wife. Red had been through so much, he was experiencing morning sickness at the least. 

"Damn... baby, I'm sorry... can I get you one of those anti nausea pills that you got from the doctor?" Blue asked as he held his petite wife's hair, gently stroking his back. 

Red whimpered softly as he sat back onto his calves, his body was trembling.

"I remember how bad you wanted to be pregnant when we first started dating. I was so worried about you having to deal with this. You're so small..." Blue sighed as Red sat back up quickly, throwing up again.

"It'll be okay... it's okay..." Blue said softly and calmly. Red finally settled, resting in a kneeling position, propping himself up with his arms across the toilet. Blue grabbed him a cup of water, having him rinse and spit before flushing away the bile. 

"C'mon... come lay down, you absolutely are going to rest. You need to sleep, Red. That's an order." Blue kept his voice low and calm, that was the best way to keep Red calm as well. Red looked up at his husband desperately. Blue understood immediately, helping his trembling wife to his feet and walking him back to the bed. Red's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, he needed to get some sleep, and just as Blue had expected, his tiny little wife fell into a rapid slumber as he was tucked into the hotel blankets.

Roughly 3 weeks later...

Red slept on the hotel bed as Blue flipped through the TV. He couldn't sleep, his front hurt too badly and he didn't want to take more medicine. 

The news was horrific. At least 8 of the nearly 30 omegas found in the warehouse had died in the hospital. He looked back at his little Red...

He was so stressed out and relieved all at once. He felt horrible for the suffering these others were going through, but he felt so lucky that his Red was with him, and alive...

It had been almost a month since he and Red had settled into the hotel, and Blue already had his old house on the market. He was looking over new properties and wanted to make sure his wife would feel safe. 

Blue looked down at his phone, it had a text from someone with no number, and no identifying information.

It was clearly a link, but it was only one dot.

Blue clicked the link and it opened to a massive document covered in .vid links.

Blue stared at the link names. His heart began to beat rapidly, his temperature rising as his rage began to begin.

Whore beaten.vid Whore begging.vid Whore gang.vid Omega prostitute.vid Omega whore.vid Slut omega.vid Omega choking.vid

The page was literally covered in hundreds of links. He scrolled to the bottom of the page.

Redhead fucked.vid Redhead whore.vid Redhead omega.vid Redhead impregnated.vid Redhead begging.vid Redhead noaudio.vid Redhead giveup.vid

He felt his heart in his throat. He had a horrific feeling in his stomach. Blue went to the hotel phone and dialed his coworker.

"Agent Fortner." Elliot's familiar voice.

"Elliot, it's Crew... some blackout number just sent a shit ton of links to my phone..." Blue informed his coworker.

"What links?" Elliot asked.

"I haven't opened it... but I think its video of Red being raped..." Blue's voice was shaking.

"Don't open it. You're gonna fucking torture yourself. That's what they want. That's why they sent it to you..." Elliot said firmly. 

"I...I wanna know what he went through... he's so hurt, man..." Blue felt sick to his stomach, "I... I won't be able to handle seeing him crying... what if i can see faces... the traffickers, other Omegas... he's fucking pregnant, it's one of them..."

"It sounds like you're gonna do what you're gonna do, man... You need to keep those fucking videos away from Red, Crew. He's extremely unstable."

"If... I don't know, if I need to call you later can I?" Blue asked his friend and coworker.

"Yes, listen don't get lost in those videos. Don't. You're messing with a dangerous thing."

"Sorry for the late call, brother. I appreciate your time." Blue said and ended the call with Elliot.

He blutoothed his headphones to his phone, ensuring his phone was set with a malware and virus blocker. 

He hovered his finger over the first link. Redhead Omega.vid. 

He didn't know if he should do this... did he really think he could handle physically seeing it... if it is what he thought, could he handle seeing Red being abused?

He pressed his finger down on the link. 

Red was strapped to a torn, dirty mattress. He whimpered softly, his eyes weren't yet covered and he was completely exposed. He had bruises over his left eye on his cheeks, his bottom lip was split, tears streaming down his face.

"We're gonna send this video out. We're gonna send this to your boyfriend, is there anything you want to say to him?" The person running the camera zoomed in on Red's face.

"Ple...please... Hel...help... help... puh-please... hus...huh-husband... husb...band... hur-hurting... muh...me..." Red began to cry, he looked so tired.

Blue clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from exclaiming while Red layed on his bed, sleeping off his injuries. 

"What's your husband's name?" The cameraman asked Blue's young wife. 

"I c-can't...." Red sobbed quietly, "huh-hus...hus...band..."

"Tell us your husband's name, he's a cop, isn't he?" The cameraman asked again, more forcefully.

Red shook his head, he wasn't going to tell them anything.

"If you don't tell me your husband's name then Lenny will make you..."

He saw another man approach his baby in the video. The man leaned down, tugging on Red's swollen and abused nipples. 

"This one's my favorite." The man who was abusing Red's nipples said. Blue had to stop the video, he lept from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, puking in the toilet. His hands, his body, was shaking so violently. He threw up again. God this hurt his bullet wounds. He was in shock, and horror. He closed the bathroom door and rinsed his mouth out. 

Another video began to play in Blue's hand, Red was pinned on his chest to another man, another behind him, and another above, taking turns slamming two cocks into his tiny pussy at once. Red was whimpering and weeping so helplessly.

He had to understand but he couldn't. Why were they SO brutal. Red was tiny, fragile, and submissive... why? Why did they need to brutalize him? They'd clearly struck him. 

He clicked on the link: Redhead choked.

Red was sitting on his knees on a concrete floor, they had forced him to give the peace sign with both hands, about chest high. A man stood behind him while the camera was placed on a tripod. Another man approached the boy, telling him he was beautiful and that he wanted to bring him home. 

The man who stood behind Red slowly began to fondle his chest, playing with his painful, dark red nipples, squeezing his small pecs. The man drew his hands away and pulled roughly two feet of rope from his pocket. He slipped the rope around Red's throat, pulling up and back, absolutely shutting Red's windpipe. The boy seemed to have a weak, drugged reaction at first, struggling against the rope. As time passed Red began to struggle more fervently, tears streaming down his cheeks. Blue nearly slammed his phone to the ground, gripping it at the last second. He shut the screen off and slipped it in his back pocket. He was heartbroken. 

His angel, his fragile little angel. His little one... Blue started the shower, he sat beside the running water, on the floor. He covered his face with his hands and just sobbed into them. He was able to vent for a few minutes before he heard a soft knocking at the door. He stood and opened the door to his tiny wife. Red stood in the doorway, naked, beautiful, and concerned.

"Boo..?" Red asked softly as he saw his husband's bloodshot eyes and flush cheeks. Blue couldn't hide it at this point.

"It's okay... I just needed a minute... I'm coming back to bed..." Blue said to his young lover. 

"B-Boo..." Red reached out to take his husband's hand, squeezing softly and looking up into his eyes. "Tah...tuh...talk..."

Blue shook his head, "I'm not trying to make you relive what happened... I am just struggling to understand..."

"Luh...I Luh...Love y...you..." Red whispered, concerned.

"I love you, too... I'm sorry... I'll share with you... I'm so sorry... I'll come to you when I need help..." Blue said, he was an extremely mighty person, but he wasn't, emotionally. He was so bad at sharing his emotions or trying to cope emotionally. He didn't have much experience with a relationship where the other person wanted to be there for him like Red did. Red wanted Blue to cry on his shoulder, to be able to show weakness in Red's presence. To not be judged, but loved for his sensitivity. 

Blue knelt in front of Red, kissing the back of his hand so gently. The bruises had all, for the most part, faded from Red's face, body, and hands. His body was showing the slight four month baby bump, his breasts starting to swell slightly from the pregnancy.

Blue was struggling with that aswell. That his wife was carrying a child that wasn't biologically his. That his wife was carrying a child that wasn't biologically his after they had tried to get pregnant over and over. Red gently hugged his husband, Blue was taking this so hard.

Blue hugged Red back gently, his bruises had faded slightly but were still very very painful. His muscles were still in shock from the bullets he had taken. They stayed in one another's arms for a good while. Blue wanted this warmth. He needed Red so badly. 

"Boo..." Red spoke softly, he tilted Blue's chin up, to look in his eyes.

He began to draw a heart on Blue's chest, their little way of expressing love for one another. Red drew his fingers down over Blue's chest, drawing another heart over his abs and abdomen. Blue raised a brow.

"I love you, Red... what are you trying to tell me..."

"In...ince...side..." Red blushed deeply, trying to be brave and keep eye contact with his caring husband. 

"Red..." Blue's hands slowly moved to rest on his wife's hips. He understood what Red was asking for, what he wanted.

"Puh...pluh... please..." Red asked.

"How...how are you ready, my love? How are you already ready to share that intimacy with me? There's no way you're emotionally ready to let me touch-", Blue was silenced with a soft kiss. He couldn't resist, he kissed his wife in return. He loved that feeling, his wife taking control of the soft touches and gentle intimacy. 

Red wanted this so badly. He felt like he was dirty, broken, and used. He wasn't sure if his husband felt that way about him, and it was making him nervous. He didn't want to repulse his husband. He hoped so desperately that his loving husband would still desire his body, even after he was abused and used like a toy by so many strange men. 

He wanted to tell Blue how he felt, his nervousness, his doubts; he couldn't. He wasn't able to communicate the way he needed to, to express these feelings. He wanted to share these complex thoughts, feelings, and emotions with his husband. It was so frustrating that he couldn't speak clearly. He could sometimes write or type how he felt, but his ability to express in writing wasn't great either. His mental disability made it difficult to come up with nuanced words and complex explanations. 

"Ah...I...I'm br...bro...broke..ken..." Red whimpered softly, looking at his husband with an unmatchable sadness.

"No..." Blue's face changed to shock, "No you're not... never say that again... I never want to hear those words leave your mouth... you're not broken... you're hurt, you're healing. You're not broken, they didn't break you..."

Red shook his head, his eyes were so very very upset.

"Please... please Red..." Blue's voice trembled, "Please, my love... how can I make you feel like you're whole? How can I convince you?"

"Burr...Buh...Breed..." Red whimpered softly, "nee...nuh...Need y-you..." and it was true. He did need his husband. He needed him so badly, emotionally, mentally and at this moment, physically. 

Blue stood, taking Red into his arms, carrying him like a bride to the hotel bed.

"Ah..." Red cooed as he was placed so gently on the comforter. Blue basically straddled his tiny wife, his hands pressing into the bed to support his weight above Red.

The redhead's hands gently caressed Blue's chest, cooing over and over again as he swooned over his huge husband's dominant position.

"That's my baby inside you..." Blue said sternly to Red, "that's not their baby, that's MY baby... I'm the father of that child inside you..."

Red smiled broadly, Blue hadn't seen him smile like that in so long. He swiftly pulled his phone from his pocket, taking a picture of Red's smile.

"That's my new background." He said as Red tugged his shirt in disagreement.

"N-noo..." Red was still smiling, teasing his husband, "Huh...husb- band..."

"My wife's beautiful smile..." Blue smirked as he set the picture as his phone's lock screen and wallpaper. Red placed his hand softly on the top of Blue's phone, lowering his husband's hand before reaching to caress his cheek.

"Red, baby..." Blue set his phone on the nightstand, leaning in to kiss Red so gently, leaning on his elbows so he could gently frame Red's face in his hands, "I want you so badly... It's been so hard to keep my hands off of you..." Blue said breathlessly.

Red instantly felt his spirits lift, his husband did still want him. He wasn't ashamed of his wife. Blue wasn't disgusted with him. He felt tears welling in his eyes, and heard his husband gasp.

"Don't cry... Red, baby..." Blue looked extremely concerned. "I knew it was too soon, I was too dominant... I'm so sorry my love, please don't cry..."

Red shook his head slightly, pulling Blue back in for another round of kisses. 

"Y-you luh...luh..uhv mih...me..." Red smiled slightly through his tears. He wanted to have sex with his husband, and he needed it asap. Red spread his legs, wrapping them around Blue's waist.

"Of course I do... I love you so much, Red... I love you, and our child..." Blue made his wife's heart soar.

"Cih...c-cum..." Red whimpered, his warm pussy pressed against the cool fabric of Blue's pants, the crotch bulging. Blue felt it throbbing already, his cock stiffening rapidly. He wanted to have sex too...

"I am so desperate for you... I need you so badly. I need to take you, breed you..." Blue sounded like he was begging. He freed his erection from it's cloth prison, letting it bounce stiffly to freedom, it throbbed with no shame in the air, taking in the warmth from the pussy it loved so much. 

"Your warmth is teasing me..." Blue growled dominantly, "I want to thrust inside..."

Red reached between his legs, parting his slit with his fingers, exposing his pink little hole. Blue swallowed, hard. Those soft pink lips spread by those slender caramel fingers. Blue pressed the head of his cock to that wet, steaming hole, letting the lips of his cock head kiss it over and over again. He wanted his cock to kiss deeper, he wanted to kiss Red's cervical muscle...

"Uh...uh..." Red cooed, trying to press his hole down on Blue's cock without being prepared first. Blue withdrew his manhood, no matter how desperate he was for sex, his angel's safety came first. 

"No, not yet." Blue said with authority, making Red quiver, "It's too big to go inside when you haven't been stretched... your soft little hole is too sensitive, it's still healing, I'm gonna be so gentle..."

Blue had unbelievable self control. Red knew his husband was capable of destroying any bed. He could be so powerful and ruthless... but he loved his tiny wife, and no display of dominance was worth harming him. Blue loved being gentle with his wife, their lovemaking lasted hours and hours. They could literally have sex all night. 

Blue pressed two firm digits to Red's begging pussy hole. His voice deep as he spoke to his lover.

"Tell me I can enter... I won't without permission... please, tell me I'm allowed to enter..." Blue begged, making Red quiver at the depth of his voice. 

Red spread his fingers, opening his hole further and raising his hips slightly, trying to show his husband his open hole. This was consent, yes, but he needed more.

"Say it or sign it, my love... your consent means the world to me... you should only let me touch if I ask for consent." He said firmly, he knew Red had suffered from hallucinations in the past. That he'd mistaken another man for his lover. Which had surprised the other man, though, he had also been suprised when Blue threatened to beat him in a parking lot. This 'consent fetish' Blue had was extremely important. It made Red feel safe. He loved his husband's enforcement of his permission and desire. 

He had had pain in his abdomen before, and denied his husband consent, and was met with gentle kisses, a warm pack for his stomach, and a night of movies and snuggling. His husband was strict about adhering to his consent rules. Red raised his left index finger to his forehead, moving his right hand up and extending both index and middle fingers in a v shape.

'I consent.' He signed to his husband. Blue leaned in for a moment to kiss his lips softly. Touching his own hand to his chin and slowly lowering it to sign 'thank you'.

Red blushed, he and Blue communicated in sign frequently. Red's stutter had led to near mutisim through inability. His voice box functioned, but his tongue and mouth couldn't move the way he desired, and when he focused on the movement of his lips, his brain began to backtrack and forget his actual words, and vice versa. This was much better, and so much more clear. 

Blue seemed to just speak for the most part, just responding to sign as if it were speech. It was so normal to him now. It helped that he loved looking at Red. He almost always saw his signing. 

Blue pressed two thick fingers slowly inside his wife to a sharp but pleasant moan. Red's shoulders pressed into the sheets as his back arched. His mouth open in ecstasy, his nipples erect and begging to be played with. 

"God, you're so tight..." Blue growled through clenched teeth, "you're so tiny... I love your tiny little body, Red... your pussy is so small and tight... barely fit my cock inside..."

Blue grunted through his nose slightly as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out.

"Fuck you're tight... I'd break this hole... god, it's been so long, I'm just gonna cum inside you when I bottom out... I'll lube you up with my cum... I'll play with you all night... just keep cumming on me. When you feel it I want you to cum, okay?" Blue said sternly, but with a loving tone. Red whimpered, nodding as his husband's fingers moved inside him, parting over and over to stretch his incredibly tight hole. He was easily a third Blue's size. He was the size of a petite young girl, but Blue was massive. A true giant. 

That spreading feeling was so good, Red loved being stretched to fit his husband. That feeling was so very intimate. His husband was so gentle, and his fingers were so talented. He stroked the soft, rounded spot inside, making Red moan so sweetly. 

"I can feel your little G spot swelling for me... it's anticipating something, what could it possibly want?" Blue smirked. 

Red quivered slightly, his lips parted as he gasped for his husband.

"Ih...ih...in..." Red pleaded desperately. The muscles that lined his hole hurt, they ached with need. It felt stiff, his muscles felt like they were so taught. 

"You want husband's cock inside?" Blue teased, his smirk showing his beautiful teeth. 

Red nodded frantically, flexing his pussy on his husband's busy fingers. Blue made his cock throb, flexing it into position. He withdrew his fingers and smeared the sweet wetness from his wife's pussy onto his cockhead. 

His four-month-pregnant wife looked so innocent like this. His stomach wasn't full, yet he was showing his pregnancy exquisitely. He had a soft, round, fertilized belly, and rounding, filling, supple little breasts. His pussy was more swollen and his cock even more petite from these hormone changes.

"I'm pressing the head in..." Blue spoke with heavy bass, the blunt mushroom head spread Red's glistening pink hole wide open. The tiny pregnant omega gasped loudly, his trembling hands pressing to either side of his pillow, his back arching as his gasps became gentle little moans. 

"Easy... I'm gonna be gentle... I'll be so gentle with you, my angel..." Blue groaned softly as he let the head rest inside for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of his tiny wife's muscles flexing and spasming on his sensitive glans. "You feel soo good... your pussy is so soft and wet..."

Red whimpered, his slender arms were completely exposed, Blue couldn't help but press a kiss to the underside of Red's bicep as he sunk his cock deep inside with a masculine groan. 

"Oh God... it's inside... I'm all the way inside your pussy..." Blue panted, his cock already throbbing rapidly inside. "Fuck... fuck, baby, I'm already so close... it feels too good..."

Red gasped and moaned as the feeling of his husband's full cock sent him into his own world. That fullness had a competing feeling now. Red used to feel himself in total bliss, a heaven like state when his husband buried himself completely like this. 

But his mind had a quick flash. He saw, and felt, in this instance, the sensation of two strange men. His husband was easily hung the size of two average men, and that's was the very vivid image that flashed in Red's mind. 

Blue felt Red's body physically seize up. His muscles all flexed as he pressed a hand firmly to Blue's chest.

"It's okay..." Blue groaned deeply, trying to focus on Red as opposed to the incredibly intense pulsing on his sensitive cock. "It's okay, my angel... I know it's so big... relax your body... I'm sorry that thrust was so rough... your pussy is so tight... ah... fuck yes... relax your sweet little body. I'm gonna be so gentle my love..."

Red whined through his nose, looking up at Blue's crystal blue eyes. That piercingly bright color was grounding. Red forced his muscles to relax as he saw Blue again. The feeling became so good when he recognized his Blue. Sex only felt good with Blue. Sex with his husband is what made it feel good. This man was so huge. He missed Blue's cock inside like this, moaning softly and arching his back slightly as his husband's hips began to move so very slowly, back and forth. That was such a slow dragging, but Blue's cock was so hard, and so thick, the sensation was incredibly intense. His little hole was swollen from pregnancy and need. He'd been so horny for his husband's touch since they'd been back in one another's arms. 

Red caressed his alpha's throat, gently stroking his fingertips over the large pronounced scar over Blue's adams apple and jugular vein. A physical timeline of Blue's history with the FBI. Blue gently moved Red's hand to his cheek, helping the boy caress his alpha's dark stubble. He didn't want Red's focus on his injuries. That soft pussy felt so good, and it had been so long. Red felt like heaven around him. He felt like he was constantly on the very tips edge of orgasm. His thrusts were slow, and controlled, taking just enough focus to keep the giant from spilling his seed over and over inside. 

His cock was throbbing endlessly inside his tiny little wife. God it was hard not to burst. His balls were so tight, his flesh trembling with the need to flood Red's sweet pregnant pussy with his cum. 

"Ahh... I can't fucking hold back, baby... I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I need to fucking fill you... I wanna cum in you over and over..." Blue sounded like he was begging his wife for permission. Red wrapped his arms around Blue's muscular neck and shoulders. Holding him close, Red whispered softly in his husband's ear.

"C-cu-c-cum..."

A violent tremble ran up Blue's spine, causing him to groan so incredibly loudly as he felt his cock throb as it exploded seed inside his tiny wife. He gasped for air, his hips stuttering as he shot another hot rope of seed inside. His hands gripped the sheets as he came, he couldn't and wouldn't dare grip Red's hips with the strength that he was the bedsheets. 

He kept his cock planted firmly against Red's cervix until his trembling subsided and he came down from the high of being inside his wife again for the first time since the kidnapping.

"Ha-h-h-ho-hot... s-s-s-so m-mu-mu-much..." Red cooed as he felt his husband's incredibly warm and plentiful seed soaking his deepest core.

"Ahh... I'm still so hard... can I keep going, my love...ahh...ah... can I make you cum, too, my love?" Blue asked between his heavy panting. Red kissed the outer cuff of Blue's ear, making the giant shudder with excitement.

"Pl-p-pl-ple-please..." Red whispered, his hips moving so slightly on Blue's still-pulsing cock.

"Your pregnant pussy feels so fucking good..." Blue growled, his body drenched, already, in sweat. Red could smell that faint musk from Blue's sweat, and he had missed it so so much. That smell that was uniquely Blue. That alpha musk that made the omega swoon with need any time Blue came in from working on the yard, or coming home from his morning workout. 

He missed being able to sleep with Blue's shirts, and hold his clothes for that smell when he was alone. He'd been deprived of his alpha's scent for so long. This detail was so small, but so precious to him. 

He was snapped from his trance at the feeling of his husband's warm lips against his. Red tangled his fingers in the man's jet black hair. 

"Red... oh god... my sweet little wife..." Blue groaned against his omega's lips. His hips moving so slowly, his cock penetrating so deeply and with such passion. His hands finally released the sheets in exchange for Red's soft hips. He didn't grip, he simply held those soft slightly rounded hips, his thumbs nestled in Red's thighs. The same thighs that were pressed to Blue's chest, and spread wide. The bed shook with Blue's muted power. All of his strength was being focused to his knees, forcing the mattress to take the brunt of his thrusts, Red's soft pussy only taking the long, passionate strokes of his alpha's cock. 

"Cum..." Blue ordered his beautiful, quivering omega, "cum for me... I need you to cum for me... please..." Blue begged his petite lover. He was already close again. That first seeding made Red's pussy so wet, and that tightness from such a small pussy, it all felt so overwhelming. One of his hands slid to Red's stomach, pressing very gently beneath the baby bump and slightly on Red's bladder. Red sobbed out so sweetly, his body exploding with goosebumps as his husband pressed that 'cheat spot' that increased the boy's pleasure immensely. Red trembled and writhed beneath his husband's massive body. That pressure. That sweet pressure felt so good, oh god if Blue kept hitting that bullseye deep inside him he... oh fuck... oh god he...

"Cu-c-cu-cum-cum-cumming..." Red whimpered a broken sob as his swollen wet pussy clamped down on that steel hard cock, his tiny cock cumming a few drops of spermless slick while his pussy gave Blue a more generous gift. Red arched his back, his thighs trembling as he squirted on Blue's abdomen while he was buried inside, enjoying the feeling of Red's pussy as it twitched and spasmed rapidly as the boy came. 

"Fuhhhh- oh Red... yes, Red, baby... cum... cum for me, baby boy... god yes there's so much... keep cumming..." Blue insisted with a deep but excited moan. Red's white hot hole was spasming so fiercely, so intensely on his already extremely sensitive cock. Blue lifted Red's hips very slightly from the bed, giving him the leverage to work Red's hips up and down. 

"That was so good, baby... you came so beautifully..." Blue pressed a kiss to Red's collarbone, up his throat, his feminine jaw, coming to rest against his plump, lush, pink lips. His hips moved slower, enjoying that twitching, pulsing tunnel of wet flesh, a ring of dripping squirt and cum squelched around the base of his cock every time he bottomed out.

"Slow..." Blue groaned deeply, "I just wanna rock my cock inside you for hours... I just wanna cum with you over and over... I fucking missed you, I love you..."

Blue buried his face into the pillow next to Red's head. His arms wrapping around Red's petite pregnant body, holding him close while still keeping his weight off the omega. 

Hours passed, and the sun had begun to rise.

The two cuddled so closely and intimately. Blue gently stroked his fingers over Red's long silken hair. They kissed softly over and over, feeling one another's warmth and heartbeats. Red drew his fingertips over Blue's powerful, bare chest. He was met with a warm, welcoming growl that rattled deeply through Blue's chest. This intimate cuddling was a deeply passionate form of aftercare. Blue didn't want to leave Red's side, nor did he want to pull out of that warm soft pussy.

"Some bad men sent me the footage from that warehouse..." Blue said solemnly, "Red... I failed you. I shouldn't have let you be home alone... I shouldn't have put you in school... I... i saw what those men did... I couldn't watch. That's why I was crying a few hours ago..."

Red was blushing terribly, he was so ashamed and embarrassed. He tried to hide his face in his hands as he heard his husband's words. His lover had witnessed those men having their way with him. His husband saw him writhing in his heat to the feeling of these men's filthy dicks. His dear, sweet, so very precious husband saw him being opened, defiled, spread, moaning, arching and being impregnated by men he didn't know...

"Please don't... don't be ashamed, don't cry. Please... they were so brutal to you, they were so abusive... I just want to hold you, and love you and never let go..." Blue said softly.   
  
Red moved to sit up. He pressed a hand to the bed, his breath hitching as Blue heard a soft broken whimpering.

"Please don't cry. Please... I love you... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I... Red... I can't believe how awful... I feel like a failure... you needed to be protected..." Blue said quietly. "Let me hold you... please... I need to feel you in my arms. I wake up, terrified, that you're not there. That I've been dreaming that you're with me." 

Red looked over at Blue with incredible kindness, his cheeks were streaked with tears. He cuddled against his husband, kissing his cheek and caressing a hand through his short jet black hair. 

'Don't be sad, I'm here.' Red signed to his husband, 'I love you, I am real. You are the man I love, and you are not a failure.'

"You're so sweet," Blue smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife, "It's so frightening to think you might not be here. I wake up with my heart pounding out of my chest..."

Red whimpered softly, he didn't want Blue to feel this way. 

"I don't want to frighten you, so I just pull you closer, holding you tightly and kissing you." Blue spoke gently. Red had a look of concern on his face. He tilted his head, kissing Blue's lips gently. Blue softly cupped Red's chin, kissing him back with a kind, soft passion. 

The thought of being defiled was forefront in his mind now, though. His husband knew. His husband knew, basically, every detail of his shameful trafficking. Blue was good, he was pure of heart, spirit and mind. Blue was an American hero. He deserved more than a wife who had been used like a fleshlight by a warehouse of strangers. A wife who was carrying the bastard child of some demented rapist. Blue deserved-

"I love you..." Blue's words cut through Red's intrusive thoughts.

"I love you so much, my wife... I promise I'll always love you..." Blue snuggled his chin against the top of his omega's head, his at s wrapped posessively around his tiny body. 

"Get some rest for me... I'm sure you're exhausted from that session..." Blue smirked as he spoke, a heavy laziness to his voice.

Hours passed and Red awoke on an ice cold bed. Groaning softly as he felt a hand slide up his leg to his thigh, squeezing his plump ass before slowly sliding to his still-soaked pussy.

"Mmmn..." Red groaned, he was still so sleepy, was husband ready to go already?

Red rolled to his back, expecting to see his big, safe, strong husband above him with his warm smile and strong arms. 

Red felt his heart stop as he saw a man in a ski mask. His scream was immediately silenced as the man clamped a hand over his mouth. This was so real. There's no way this was a nightmare. He was still in his bedroom! These were the pajamas he was in!

Red whimpered quietly as he felt the first man sliding inside his tiny pussy. He felt the instinctual urge to be filled with an alpha. He and Blue had had sex before. Not a lot, but they'd had sex. Blue was so much more gentle, this man just slammed inside and began thrusting. It was extremely short and Red sobbed out in disgust and fear. Another man took his place and Red began to pull frantically at the binds holding his wrists. No. Not again! Please, not again! That was his husband's special place! Only his husband was allowed there! Red tried to clamp his knees together, but the new man only pulled them violently apart, causing Red to scream in fear. 

Red slammed his fists into the mattress, whimpering gently. His back arched and he pushed his legs together tightly, tears dripping over his cheeks from closed eyes. 

Blue stirred. He glanced over at his tiny wife. He was trembling and writhing with tears on his face. Blue reached to shake him lightly by the shoulder. 

"Baby... Baby, you're having a bad dream..."

Red tried to recoil away from the man who replaced the second. His girl parts hurt already. He didn't want this, he couldn't escape. He felt the walls closing in on him. He pulled hard on the binds, causing them to tighten on his wrists. 

"Nnn-nn-noooo!" Red screamed, his wrists hurt so badly. They felt like the bones might break!

"Red!" Blue sat up, shaking Red more firmly. Red was having a nightmare, and he had an idea what it was about. "Baby! Wake up! You're at home, baby! You're safe!"

Red's eyes shot open, shaking hard in Blue's hands. 

"I-I-I w-w-was..." Tears fell freely from his eyes, his voice so quiet and hesitant.

"You're safe... I'm here..." Blue embraced his fragile redhead, holding him close. Red held him back, cuddling into Blue's huge pecs.

"Cuddle with me... I'll keep you safe, Red. Even in your dreams, I'll protect you, okay?" Red nodded, his year streaked face felt warm on Blue's chest.

"No more nightmares, stay in my arms. Okay? I promise it's okay now..." Blue hummed reassuringly to his wife. 

"Y-y-yo-your-your.... ba-b-ba-bay-bay-" Red began to try to speak.

"That's MY baby, Red." Blue reassured his still quivering wife. "Her DNA doesnt matter, you're pregnant with MY baby. It's okay, sweetheart you can go back to sleep..."

Red snuggled into Blue's chest. The giant wrapped his tiny omega in his warm, protective arms. This was troubling...

Another month later...ℹ

Red drew his fingers over the slight bulge in his stomach. He and Blue had been out of the hospital and the hotel room for a month each now. So he was roughly five months along. This new house was beautiful and he really liked the screened in porch. But he spent most of his time in his bedroom.

Red couldn't stop touching his stomach. He had wanted to be pregnant with Blue's baby for so long. If Blue said this was his baby, it was his baby. 

"B-b-b-boo..." Red whispered quietly to himself while gently stroking his fingertips over the developing roundness. He jumped slightly as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"Oh... I'm sorry, baby... I didn't mean to surprise you. What are you doing all quiet like that?" Blue asked, genuinely worried about his wife's mental condition.

"I..." Red began to whisper, and evil voices starting to speak in his head. He saw. He saw you. Your husband saw those videos of you having sex with those men. He hates those. He hates those videos. He's sickened. He deserves better. You're filth. You're ruined. He's pitying you, raising your bastard rape child. Ruin his life. You're his nightmare.

"Red..." Blue said firmly, causing his tiny wife to look up at him in shock. "You said 'I' and just stared at the wall in silence for a full sixty seconds."

"Wh-w-w-wha-what..." Red hadn't realized so much time has passed. Blue pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips. 

"Where is your mind going? Can you tell me? Do you know what you're thinking when you stare off like that?" Blue asked with genuine concern. He'd been told, separately from his wife, to keep an eye out for behavior that sounded similarly to what he'd just seen. He didn't know exactly how long Red had just been sitting silently with his hands touching his baby bump. 

He'd been told Red could become suddenly-suicidal. Overwhelmed with grief while carrying the child of a rapist. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart, please talk to me about how you feel..." Blue practically begged for his wife to communicate.

Red just stared at his husband with big emotionless eyes. Blue frowned. 

"Please... are you sad, Red?" Blue asked out loud and signed simultaneously with his hands. 

'I don't know.' Red signed back, still just looking at Blue, his face unchanged. 

'Sign it to me.' Blue signed to his wife. 

'I feel numb.' Red signed. Blue wrapped his arms around his wife in a warm, caring, yet protective hug. 

"I'll protect you..." Blue whispered to his wife as he hugged the tiny and traumatized omega. "I love you, Red. I need you to keep talking to me... please don't be silent... if you need help, baby, please, please reach out to me..." Blue pleaded, his voice cracking slightly, and Red snapped from his emotionless trance as he felt husband's breath hitch. The omega pulled away from the hug, reaching up to gently cup either side of his husband's face with his tiny hands. He always felt so powerless, yet so moved by the sight of his husband's tears.

Red gently wiped the tears from his husband's cheeks, leaning upwards, pressing his hands to Blue's chest for stability, and kissed him so softly. 

'You. You need to talk.' Red signed to his husband after pulling away from the delicate kiss. 

"I do, Red... but I think you need to talk first... you deserve to talk first." Blue said wiping his newly flowing tears with his palm.

'I dont WANT to talk first.' Red signed.

"Okay... that's okay... it's been three months and... I just.. you haven't said anything about it... you haven't said one word about your feelings..." Blue said, sounding as helpless as he felt.

Red looked at the bed and shrugged.

"No, Red that doesn't work for me." Blue reached out and held his wife's shoulder. "What can I do? What will make you feel better, even a little..."

Red moved from his seated position on the mattress to his knees, slipping his hand in his husband's back pocket, and pulling out his phone, handing it to his alpha to unlock.

"You want my phone?" Blue asked, unlocking his screen and handing the phone to his wife. "I'm not cheating on you."

Red waved his hand dismissively and set the massive smart phone on the bed to better scroll along. 

'Where are the videos?' Red signed to his husband.

"...What videos?" Blue asked, almost angrily.

'My videos, work.' Red signed, furrowing his adorable brow and nose.

"You're not allowed to see those." Blue said firmly to Red's sharp glare.

'Blue.'

"No. I'm not going to allow you to torture yourself. Do you understand me, Red? Give me my phone." Blue ordered. Red waved his hand again and pointed at the phone firmly for a minute before slapping the bed twice. Blue looked pissed.

"No. Even if I had them. You're not going to watch yourself getting raped. Give me my phone, Red, I'm serious."

Red began to just search through Blue's gallery. Damn his husband took a LOT of pictures of them both, and a ton of his lovely omega. Red scrolled through Blue's gallery slower and slower before looking up at his husband with tear soaked eyes. Blue was so unbelievably loving. Red slid across the bed and into Blue's arms. The massive alpha gently embraced his wife.

"I said I don't have that shit saved on my phone Red. It's at the FBI. It's evidence, I'm not just able to have that. Why would I have that, Red? Do you think I'd save that kind of thing? I don't ever want to see that again, baby..." Blue tried to speak with his wife, this was important, Red was so hellbent on seeing it.

"My phones filled with US, Red. You and me... that's all I need to fucking think about. I love you. I wish you were smiling in all of them, but you will be eventually..." Blue said so kindly to his omega. 

Red nuzzled into Blue's chest. He was so lucky, he thought, to have this man. Blue must want to share... he was shot so many times. He was hurt so badly. 

"B-b-bb-b-Bl-Bl-Blue..." Red whimpered softly, 'talk, please.' He signed.

"I was worried about you, Red. I never stopped looking... do you fucking understand how lucky I must be that you are here right now?" Blue sounded so intense, "This, Red, this is unheard of... THIS doesn't happen... I was, baby, do you understand that I was trying to come to terms with you not being here on this earth? Right when I thought all was lost and I saw your body, Red and I felt your pulse..." Blue trailed off. He just held his omega close. He didn't know if he could handle another heart break, and he would be trying his absolute best to help Red share...

"Will you tell ME anything?" Blue asked, looking down at his little redhead.

'I missed you.' Red signed to his alpha, 'I was scared without you.'

"I know, my angel... I know..." Blue nuzzled his lover so gently, "please... anything else..."

Red shook his head as he snuggled into his husband's chest. He felt safe. He felt good, and warm, and like he really cared. He felt one of husband's hands move to his stomach, caressing and gently cupping the noticable, forming, baby bump.

"You remember what I said, right?" Blue asked his wife as he laid claim to this delicate space. 

Red shook his head slightly.

"This is MY baby... okay? This is my child, and I love you, and I love our baby...we're a family, Red... nothing is changing that... I'm here..." Blue spoke softly, his fingertips stroking the bump softly. 

Red nodded, silently, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"It's safe to share with me... I promise..."

Two months after... 

Blue sighed heavily as he watched the Eagles (American Football) fumble yet again. He set his beer on the endstand desk that sat beside his side of the sofa. He reached blindly next to him, stroking a hand over his wife's long silky hair. Red didn't really understand what he was watching. He didn't think it was related to Blue's work, but obviously it was something that interested him. 

Red moved from his spot on the sofa, his husband's eyes following him as he slowly moved to sit on the floor between Blue's knees, nuzzling his knee softly.

"Do you want me to massage your head and neck?" Blue asked, smiling as he softly caressed a hand through Red's hair. The omega boy's hands slowly slid to Blue's thighs and to his abdomen. His big, yet sultry eyes looking up into Blue's.

"Red..." Blue sighed softly, his breath already heated. Well. The game wasn't going very well, and this was an incredible distraction.

Red softly caressed the firming cock through his husband's jeans, stroking the hard, warming shaft. His delicate fingertips searched for the detail of his husband's cock head through that thick material, looking for the blunt edge that Red loved feeling pump in and out of him when Blue did his nice, long thrusts. 

"You know you can't suck this thing... you always try but your mouth is too small for it... you can just kiss and play with it... but do not even try to put it in your mouth..." Blue smirked as his wife slowly moved to his knees. Blue released his belt and zipper, his free hand caressing Red's blushing cheek, and running his thumb so softly over Red's lips. He tugged at his waistband and freed his cock to a soft hum of excitement from Red. 

Blue groaned softly as Red slid his soft small hands over his cock. His skin was so warm, Red had such a perfect heat to his touch. Red gently kissed the dark pink mushroom head of Blue's pale, rock hard cock. A quiver ran down Blue's spine as those soft plump lips pressed over and over to his thin, sensitive flesh. That soft sound of Red's lips as they kissed was so muted, but such a turn on, his delicate little hands gently cupping the curve of Blue's solid cock and supporting it's weight.

"Fuck... baby that's so good... you're so good at showing how much you love my dick..." Blue gently slid his hand to the back of his wife's skull, he loved that feeling of power. Being able to practically engulf the back of the boy's skull in his hand made him feel massive. But so did Red's petite mouth and hands. He huffed out softly as he felt the wetness of Red's white hot tongue.

"Yeah... use your tongue... suck on that sensitive spot right under the head..." Blue said as he slowly moved Red's head to the underside of his cock. His hand moved to the base of his cock, holding it upwards and steady for his delicate wife. Red slowly began to lick and suck just beneath Blue's glans and against his shaft. He loved the taste of his husband's masculinity, that strong alpha pheromone scent filled his nostrils.

Blue gently gripped a small handful of Red's hair, tilting his head up and down in short strokes. His strength made Red wet. He brought one of his hands between his legs and beneath his dress. He softly began to stroke the lips of his slit through his panties. Blue took notice of Red's wandering hand. 

"Are you touching yourself while you suck my cock? Yeah? Does my big hard cock turn my beautiful wife on?" Blue purred to Red, "Your hands softly touching your pussy, sliding in and out of that little hole..."

Red whimpered quietly against that sensitive spot on Blue's cock. His fingers slid beneath the soft cotton panties, pressing inside his little slit over and over. 

"Yeah... that feels so nice, Red... keep playing with your pussy... mmm... that's so hot... I love when you suck my cock like this, you look so innocent." Blue mused softly to his wife, his breath coming out as hot sighs, "you're so perfect... my cock looks so big with your tiny little mouth sucking right there."

Red's eyes looked up at his husband while he slowly licked around the head, trying to slip his mouth over that bulbous mushroom tip. Blue smirked as Red only managed to open-mouth kiss the head and slit of his urethra. He wanted to be able to take Red's delicate throat. What he wouldn't give to slide in and out of that sweet pink mouth. He'd had long detailed dreams of being able to make love to that delicate throat, Red either slightly larger or his cock smaller. He caressed a hand over Red's blushing cheek.

"There... suck the head like that. Spread your pussy for me, too... I wanna just take it... open your hole nice and wide for me..." Blue hummed as his eyes focused on those soft lips as they suckled his swollen glans. Blue couldn't stop himself from throbbing against Red's lips, he was imagining, now, how he was going to pin Red against the sofa, he was planning what position he'd start with. Images ran through his mind, maybe start on his back, those sweet caramel thighs wrapped around his waist as he buried himself to the hilt. Or on his stomach, teasing his wife's other hole with mischievous fingers as he took that warm wet pussy. 

"Slide your panties off..." Blue instructed his wife, "and hand them to me."

Red did as he was told even if he did have to pull away from that thick hard cock for just a moment. He slid those tiny cotton panties over his plump rear and over his slender legs, pressing them into his husband's open hand. Blue offered his cock to Red's lips again as he rolled those soft panties in his hand, burying his nose in the light fabric and inhaling deeply. He wanted that sweet scent of Red's pussy in his nostrils and lungs. He throbbed, painfully. He caressed Red's cheek softly, his fingers moving to his little chin. He made Red look up into his eyes.

"Sit on my lap, baby... I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside..." Blue growled deeply, his wife was 7 months pregnant. His abdomen was round and full with Blue's claim. The boy was so beautiful, especially like this. Red tried to stand from this position, but Blue reached out to support him. 

Red was VERY pregnant. This view got Blue unimaginably hard. This fertilized omega was the absolute image of feminine beauty to him. His normally flat, tiny belly had swollen so massively. His wife's tummy was already so heavy and with two months to go... Blue gently helped Red onto his lap. 

"God, you're so freaking hot. Are you sure you can handle this right now?" Blue asked, smoothing a hand over the silky, light fabric that covered Red's pregnant stomach, sliding his hand up to Red's now much more plump breasts. Blue slid the little strings that held Red's top up, off of his shoulders, exposing his size 30B breasts. He felt his cock throb as those sweet, caramel breasts, and dark pink nipples bounced to freedom. 

He was quick to gently squeeze and work Red's breasts in his hands, growling softly as a drizzle of breastmilk dripped over his fingers. 

"Fuck yeah... that's so hot... your breasts are so full..." Blue hummed quietly as he moved in to wrap his lips around one of Red's nipples, suckling softly as a stream of milk began to flow into his mouth. It was so sweet and heavy, like buttermilk. Blue could do this all the time. 

His wife's breasts, so full. His wife's stomach, so full... everything was perfect. Those soft, plump, puffy lips of his wife's overly hormonal vulva were caressing and leaving clear sticky streaks on Blue's shaft, that seemed to seek refuge in those warm comforting lips. 

"I need to be inside..." Blue pleaded, his voice gruff and deep, "please... please take husband in your pregnant pussy... my angel, my everything, please let me be one with you..." he wanted his 7 month pregnant wife to ride. He knew Red couldn't bounce his hips on his cock in this state, his belly so full with child.

"Are you prepared?" Blue asked his absolutely glowing wife. The omega was made to be pregnant like this. He looked so incredibly fulfilled and satisfied. Blue never saw Red happier than during his pregnancy. He had that instinct to be a mother. That calling. 

Red whimpered softly, nodding to his husband. Blue raised a brow.

"Can I check? Can I put my fingers inside and see if you're prepared enough for me?" Blue asked for his wife's consent before allowing himself to press inside.

Red nodded, his cheeks and breasts blushing so brightly, his eyes cast away from his husband. Blue pressed two fingers inside Red's semi prepared omega hole. The boy whimpered so beautifully.

"Your hands are so tiny... you're not very stretched..." Blue smirked, parting his fingers inside to a sharp whimper from his Red. The boy was already dripping with excitement. Blue groaned softly as he parted the digits further. He rolled his thumb so lightly over Red's clit, gently teasing the sensitive nub. Red's hands gripped Blue's shirt firmly, trembling on his lap as his husband played with his omega parts. Red cooed as his husband spread him to fit. 

Blue's patience was running thin. He wanted that pussy. He moved his hand so very slightly to grasp his cock, pressing the wide mushroom tip to the sweet, puffy, glistening lips of Red's pregnant hole. The couple groaned in unison as Blue felt the blunt head press passed the strong edge of muscle so shallowly inside his wife. 

"Oh...fuck... that pussy is so... ahh... ahh... Red..." Blue gasped and panted at the white hot and almost unrealistically tight pussy that was suckling on his cock head. 

"Your pregnant pussy is SO swollen..." Blue groaned, trying not to sink his cock too deeply too quickly. "Oh my god, this fucking pussy is so tight, Red..."

His omega whimpered short broken bursts of ecstacy as he felt that huge head buried deeper and deeper until it bottomed out against his puffy, flexible cervix. That depth left Red panting and drooling, leaving Blue's crotch and pulled down trousers soaked in his hot slick squirt. Blue smirked, a hand moving to caress Red's breasts and gently stimulate his erect budding nipples. 

"You came just from me bottoming out.. fuck... you're still pulsing and squeezing... ahh... Red..." Blue smoothed a hand over the small of Red's trembling back. Red babbled meaninglessly as he tried to catch his breath. Husband just gave him a powerful orgasm. He made him cum so suddenly. Red whimpered, nuzzling against his husband's massive chest.

"I d-d-do-d-don't wa-w-wa-wan-want y-y-y-you t-t-to st-sto-stop..." Red whimpered so gently, his voice trembling and his bare breasts pressed to his husband's pecs. 

"You feel so good..." Blue groaned softly, the hand that had been teasing Red's nipples now sliding to Red's thigh, helping to grind his hips for him. "Fuck yeah... just grind on me... squeeze my dick while you move your hips like that. Are you numb?" Blue moaned deeply, asking to make sure his wife was okay to proceed.

"Nu-n-n-n-"

"Numb?" Blue asked, his wife nodding against his muscular chest. "That's okay... I'm still inside, I'm just barely moving your hips... your pussy is warm, Red... it feels so good... I'm so deep, I can feel your heart beating when I'm buried all the way inside like this..."

Red breathed softly, his mind finally starting to settle down from his mind blowing orgasm. His numbness didn't last long, but it was a lasting side effect from his time being trafficked. A shut down mode of sorts to protect his fragile mind from shattering if his captors were able to coax an orgasm from his unwilling body. 

"You're still squeezing me, my dove... my cock needs more... fuck that rocking feels so good, it's so wet... just sliding in this sweet hot little- ah... god yes..." Blue swooned as his cock was sucked firmly and deeply, the feeling never seeming to end. It felt almost wrong. To have such a blissful force sucking and pleasuring his cock with no sensation of it's own...

A short lived thought, as Red softly caressed Blue's cheek with a trembling hand.

"I ca-c-c-ca-can-"

"Feel me inside?" Blue completed Red's sentence presumptuously. The boy nodded quickly, his fingertips moving to Blue's lips, gently touching before moving to his incredibly powerful and chiseled jaw. 

"Can I move my hips? I'm gonna explode here soon if I just stay deep like this."

Red nodded again, his fingers moving to the collar of Blue's shirt, tugging gently as if to beg his husband to remove it. Of course. And Blue was quick to respond. He peeled his seemingly-skin tight shirt up from his waist and over his head, exposing his massive pecs and washboard abs. Red cooed as his husband showed that beautiful marble sculpture body. And the still-dark bruises from his husband's severalbullet impact wounds. 

Husband had been shot six times for him... that's right... Red whimpered softly, his fingertips moving to graze, so lightly, the impact over his husband's heart. Blue could have died. For him. A strong hand led Red's fingers away from the healing bruise.

"No, baby... don't think about it... it's okay." Blue reassured his very fragile wife, he brought Red's hand to his lips, pressing a loving kiss to the back. 

"I promise... I'm okay..." Blue moved his arms to beneath Red's warm, plump rear, holding him supportively before standing with his omega in his arms, and around his cock. "This is all I want you to think about..." the alpha smirked as he raised Red's hips up, and lowered him back down, weightlessly, slowly taking him in mid air.

Even 7 months pregnant Red was lighter than air to the gigantic alpha. Being able to look into Red's eyes like this was so important and so intense. Red had been avoiding his gaze for months, this was so wonderful for the alpha. 

"Ah... ahh... Red... you're so beautiful, I love that blush." Blue smiled, his angelic omega, "I love when you look at me like this... so longing..."

Red smiled, his hands moving to Blue's cheeks, cupping each side of his face.

"Lo-l-lo-lo-love y-y-y-you..." Red whimpered softly, his fingers moving to drag through his husband's short jet-black hair. 

"I love you... I wish I could hear that more baby... it makes it so meaningful..." Blue tilted his head back with those sweet hands caressing his scalp. Red's body trembled hard on Blue again. That sweet shockwave was enough to weaken the alpha's knees. 

"Ohh god..." Blue groaned, his balls tightening against his body. He wasn't sure if it was possible but he slowed his thrusts.

"Fuck... I feel like I'm gonna cum baby... Red, ah... my angel... carry two... get pregnant with another one of my babies..." Blue pleaded, Red's very pregnant tummy pressing to Blue's chiseled abs. This was such a fantasy of his. Making love to his pregnant wife. He'd wanted a child in Red's womb for so long. He hadn't expected it to turn out like this, but Red's willingness to keep the baby really encouraged him. 

"Ahh...ah... baby... baby, yes... fucking so good..." Blue groaned and gasped. His cock throbbed noticeably inside his wife, Red's fingers grasped Blue's hair, gripping and pulling back, yanking Blue's hair how he liked. 

Blue genuinely moaned as he felt his wife pull his hair. He pressed his cock firmly against Red's cervix and came hard, soaking Red's tight swollen pussy with a second load. Blue trembled, slowly working his cock back and forth as he rode through this intense climax. 

He groaned as Red released his grip, allowing him to tilt his head back up, kissing his omega deeply, his breath warm and heavy. 

"Ah...ahh... Red, baby..." Blue had to just be still for a moment while his soul re-entered his body. He went back to the sofa, Red in his arms, his lips locked with his omega. He hugged Red close as he took a seat, his body trembling slightly, to Red's pleasure.

"Go-g-g-g-good?" Red asked his husband, caressing his cheek so gently, his fingers exploring further down to Blue's throat, and collar.

"Unbelievably good..." Blue smiled, speaking quietly, a hand of his own beginning exploration. It came to rest on Red's very pregnant tummy, gently running his fingertips over that plump, stretched flesh.

"Y-y-yo-yo-yours..." Red whimpered nervously.

"Yes. Red. This is MY baby... I promise you don't have to keep asking. Do you not think that? You seem to be having bad thoughts."

Red shook his head.

"Sc-s-s-sca-sca-ar-ared..." Red spoke quietly.

"About having a baby?" Blue asked.

Red shook his head again.

"So-some-some-o-one el-el-elt-else..." Red replied.

"That's not how it works, baby." Blue began to make up facts, "You and I are married, and you are pregnant. That means she's my baby... okay? You're carrying my baby. Please don't fester on bad thoughts. We can go baby shopping later, would you like that?" Blue asked.

Red nodded a bit, snuggling into the nape of Blue's neck.   
  


2 weeks later. ℹ  
TW: mentions of suicide and suicide attempts stemming from rape and trafficking.

The redheaded omega grabbed some towels from the hall. Walking back to his living room. He could see his husband in the kitchen. He wanted to touch. Red approached his man and gently ran his fingertips over Blue's chest. His eyes stayed aimed toward the ground, however.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Blue asked his delicate wife.

Red nodded, silently.

"You look like you're gonna take a bath, darling..." Blue said softly and thoughtfully. He ran a hand over Red's hair before the boy made his way to the bathroom. 

Blue sighed as he heard the door close, he was really close to being done with dinner, and Red chooses to bathe now?

It seemed like today had been hard on the boy. He knew Red had his up and down days, more down than up if he was being honest. He hated seeing Red so sad and reclusive. He heard a clattering from the bathroom.

"You okay?" Blue called down the hall from the kitchen.

"Y-y-y-ye-yeah..." a calm peep came from the bathroom.

Blue plated the chicken breasts he'd just made, plating the sides of green beans and potatoes.

It had been at least fifteen minutes since Red went to take a bath.

Blue set the plates on the dinner table and went to the living room, flicking the TV on. He didn't start dinner without his precious wife. 

He wanted to give Red a few more minutes to finish up. 

Almost 25 minutes had passed now since Red had gone to the bathroom and it was so quiet. Blue felt like, if Red was actually bathing, he'd probably hear the pipes, or at least water sploshing. Red was probably just sitting in the water, as he often did, just staring at nothing. 

Blue stood, walking down the hall to the restroom and knocking on the door.

"Hey, baby, dinners ready. Can I come in?" Blue said to the hollow inside door. 

All he heard was silence, and the TV in the distance.

"Red." Blue knocked again, "hey, I'm gonna come in."

He turned the knob, raising a brow as is came to a sharp halt. 

"Red, baby, the door's locked..." Blue spoke louder, more forcefully. "Red? Red, are you okay?"

Blue stood at the door for a moment before his heart's beat started to quicken. 

"Red?!" Blue shouted, taking a step back from the door, bracing himself against the back wall, and SWAT kicking the mouldings around the lock of the door, popping the barrier from its fastenings.

Blue forced the broken door from the hinges, his heart rate skyrocketed as he saw the soul stealing scene playing out before his very eyes.

He lept towards the bathtub, lifting Red's limp lifeless body from the water. He rapidly tried to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Red!!!" He cried loudly, spotting empty prescription bottles sunken to the bottom of the tub. The water was a foggy pink. Blue began to check Red for injuries. Had he taken too much medication and fallen?! Had he struck his delicate skull on the porcelain? Blue rapidly checked Red's skull, spine and ears. Nothing. He checked over Red's ribs as he felt his clothes becoming more and more soaked. He glanced at Red's arms. He saw something odd- that was active flowing blood. He grasped Red's wrist and saw a razor embedded in his flesh. Holy fuck that was deep. 

Blue grasped frantically for his cellphone in his back pocket, trying desperately to call 911 with his soaking wet hands. Finally he was able to.

"911 what is your-"

"Ambulance!!!" Blue sobbed into the phone, "My- My- My wife just- my-"

"Your address, sir please speak clearly." The dispatcher said loudly on the line. 

"1717 Apothecary Drive!" Blue sobbed, he didnt know what else to do besides hold his sweet wife.

"Seven months!" Blue cried into the phone, "seven months pregnant!"

Blue shoved his finger down Red's throat, forcing the boy to vomit on the floor. Blue's sleeping pills and pain medication poured out of Red's stomach and onto the bathroom floor. It wreaked like alcohol. Blue was drenched in bath water, blood, vomit and sweat. He sobbed to the person on the other end of his phone. He couldn't understand the response as he dropped his cell after he'd soaked his hands as he'd pulled his small wife from the water.

"Red!!!” Blue sobbed, his face flush, tears endlessly falling, "Red!!! Wake up!!! Stay with me! You're not going to die like this! You're not gonna make me live with this!!!” Blue cried.

Red groaned softly, helplessly. An ambulance arrived within minutes and Blue's home was practically stormed with EMS workers. They brought a stretcher in and carried Red out to the ambulance. Blue rushed behind them. 

"I'm his husband!" Blue shouted. 

"You can follow us to the hospital, there's not enough room in the truck!" One of the Emt's shouted back.

"He's seven months pregnant! Please save my babies!" Blue yelled as he grabbed his keys and jumped into his car. 

Blue stood in the ER waiting room for hours on and, just pacing back and forth, rubbing his temples and cursing under his breath. Red was in the ICU. He wasn't doing well. Blue couldn't deal with this if Red died, killing himself in the home they shared. He couldn't take knowing that Red's rapists had led him to suicide. If Red died, Blue wouldn't be able to take what he had seen. 

"Dammit. Just... God dammit..." Blue whispered. Red had been very near to death at his home. 

No updates for hours and Blue was starting to get concerned. He walked back up to the front desk and requested to be informed of his wife's condition. 

Not five minutes later, a doctor walked out into the waiting room and approached Blue.

"You are the husband, right?" The doctor asked, Blue nodded.

"We had to perform an emergency c-section so we could pump your wife's stomach. Your baby is in the ICU, it's a girl. She seems stable and is breathing with a heartbeat, but she is just shy of being two months premature." The doctor informed Blue, leading him back into the hospital and down to the maternity ward. He brought Blue into a dimly lit room with beeping and machines moving oxygen. He was led to a small, warm box. The tiny baby girl was hooked up to multiple machines. Blue couldn't speak. His daughter. She was so beautiful. She had dark skin like Red, but blonde hair. Her hands and feet were so perfect and tiny. 

"Is...is my wife okay?" Blue asked, trying to pull himself from the tiny miracle infront of him.

"He is stable, we will be moving him to a room shortly. He will be awake after we do that. I should inform you, Mr. Crew, that because he tried to kill himself we are required to have him observed at all times. He will need to be evaluated by a psychiatrist before he is permitted to leave."

This was normal. Blue had heard of this. People who attempted suicide were often institutionalized. Blue felt sick.

"Can... I see him?" Blue sort of didn't want to, he was so angry. He was so unbelievably glad Red was alive but furious that this happened. 

"Of course. Amanda, show Mr Crew to his wife's room." The doctor summoned a nurse who walked up to take Blue upstairs. 

"Hold on, can I take a picture of her? Will she notice the flash?" Blue asked the doctor.

"No, that's fine."

Blue took at least ten photos of his baby daughter. He loved her already, and told her so before he followed the nurse to Red's room. Red was already set up in his hospital bed, staring out of the window into the darkness. Blue walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Red..." Blue spoke heavily.

Red didn't look at him.

"Why don't you love me?" Blue asked angrily, "what did I do?! In our fucking home, Red?! Really?!”

Red glanced at him but didn't speak.

"You were just going to leave me to clean up my wife's corpse?!”

...

"Red!!!”

Red shook his head, moving to snuggle into the bed sheets. Blue got closer. 

"Why? Why, baby? Why did you do this? I... I don't know if I can even be with you anymore... I can't take this... I can't deal with what I saw today, Red... And you didn't even say anything... You didn't reach out to me... Please, Red... Please talk to me..." Blue pladed, his voice cracking as tears poured down his cheeks. Red motioned for him to come closer. Blue did, leaning in so Red could whisper to him.

"H-h-hurts... Thh-thhh-hhh-thhhose mmm-m-m-men... Ahh-ah-hhh-...I c-c-cca-caa-cann'nnt...." Red felt himself beginning to sob.

"Seriously? You're gonna let those monsters rape you to death?" Blue asked, angry at Red and those men, Red tried to interject but was silenced by his husband, "that's EXACTLY what they're doing. You're gonna take your own life because of them? They would have won, Red... You're trying to help them win... What about our family?"

Red lowered his head in shame.

"Do you even notice that you're not pregnant anymore?" Blue asked, angrily, Red's bandaged hands moving to his stomach, a soft whimper from his lips.

"Ahh...Ahh-ah-hhh-I lo-lloos-lloost th-thhe b-b-bb-bbbabbb-bbby?" Red groaned through his tears.

"I should say yes, Red. They performed a C section so now she's two months premature... She's stable but she's a premie... Her chances aren't good, Red... You did that... You made that happen..." Blue wiped his eyes.

"Gguu-ggiii--g-g-giiirl..." Red sniffled, trying to lift his arms high enough to wipe his eyes aswell and yelping when his wrists moved.

"Lemme see your arms..." Blue moved to look down at his petite wife. Red's hands, wrists, and lower arms were all bandaged. He'd sliced himself up badly. 

"God, Red... This looks painful... My bathroom is covered in your blood, you know that? I had to pry that razor out of your arm, it was so deep... You know they aren't gonna let you out of here anytime soon, right? They're gonna have to make sure you're mentally coherent..."

Red nodded, he hadn't even expected to live so what did it matter? 

"You seriously... I can't... Over those guys, Red? I love you, don't you get that? If you feel like this you need to come talk to me... Sure I'm gonna be upset but not upset like I am now... I fucking love you... If I lost you, Red, I don't know how I'd live without you..." Blue opened his gallery and pulled a chair beside Red, showing him the pictures of the teeny tiny baby girl in the maternity's ICU. 

Red squeaked with happiness. He couldn't lift his arms so he just watched as Blue scrolled from one picture to the next.

"Did you name her?" Blue asked, and Red shook his head. He'd probably been unconscious during her birth. 

"Can we name her Sarah Crew... Because she's my princess and that's what it means..." Blue asked his wife, Red nodded. He was weakened and tired. 

"Hey...those doctors are gonna come in here and check on you. I'm gonna head down to the maternity ward and make sure she's okay. I gotta sign the birth certificate and the name documents. She's my daughter, okay?" Blue ran a hand gently through Red's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before taking his leave and getting on the elevator to the ground floor maternity ward. He approached a nurse who was able to get him the unfinished paperwork for the birth certificate. Blue signed his, Red's and Sarah's name on the paperwork, and handed it back to the nurse.

"Aww," she said looking at Sarah in the ICU, "thanks, daddy. You can go in and see her with this wristband." She placed a light pink band around Blue's wrist. 

Dad. 

Blue had wanted that title for years. He was a father. He was going to raise this baby with his wife, even if she wasn't biologically his, this was HIS daughter. Blue walked into the glass room, walking to stand infront of his daughter's little incubator. He knelt so he could speak to her.

"Hi, little Sarah... You're the love of my life, your daddy loves you so much... You're gonna make it... I'm gonna finish your nursery tomorrow and you'll feel right at home..." Blue pressed his hand to the glass.

The baby opened and closed her tiny hands.

"You're so perfect, your mommy will see you soon, too."

Blue looked up as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked, "we just need you to wash up to your forearms."

"Really?" Blue felt his pulse quicken rapidly. He was so excited. "Yes, yes absolutely."

Blue walked to the sink in the room, sanitizing his arms and pulling a chair to Sarah's incubator as the nurse put on a new set of gloves, placing a heated blanket over Blue's arms. She so very gingerly lifted Sarah from the incubator, loosening the lines to her oxygen so she could rest comfortably in Blue's arms. 

Blue felt everything become still around him as he felt his baby girl laying in his arms. His daughter. His Sarah. He loved her so dearly.

"Hey there, my beautiful little princess. Welcome to the world... you're my little fighter... you've already been through so much, you're so brave... I love you, Sarah..." Blue cooed softly to his premature newborn. He offered the absolutely miniscule newborn his finger, and her teeny tiny little fingers grasped her father. 

Blue felt his heart explode as she held on to his hand. 

"She must know that her daddy is here." The nurse said softly.

"Isn't she magnificent? She's amazing..." Blue said as he smiled down at his daughter.

"And she's been very stable. A few more days and we might even be able to send her home." The nurse informed the brand new father. 

Good. Blue felt a tiny bit of relief. He was looking forward to being able to use the nursery he'd completed for his sweet daughter. He hadn't expected to have to deal with this, however.

He'd have to go home and clean up the blood soaked, attemped-suicide scene in his bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos mean a ton to me and are very appreciated. Sorry for the links on the first chapter as DeviantArt decided to delete a TON of my pages. They can still be found on Www.patreon.com/GreenInk

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark and follow for more, O have a comic of this series I'm updating aswell. It doesn't follow this particular fic but it also spoils absolutely nothing so enjoy that. Its updated twice weekly at least and is uncensored on my Patreon.


End file.
